Personnages équivoques
by Junkyun
Summary: Sakura pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, véritable paria dans une communauté de faux semblants, partir en cavale lui semblait être une excellente issue, fuir était la facilité. Cependant, voir un Sasuke Uchiha, une personne irritante, avec en prime des sauts d'humeurs pénibles, lui barrer la route remettait en cause le fait que se dérober de la réalité était chose facile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto. Et ne m'appartiennent donc sûrement pas...

* * *

_**Je remercie chaleureusement ma conseillère Myee, elle a fait un excellent travail. Énorme merci aussi à Suzuka-san, d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre. **_

* * *

**I.**

Une jeune fille, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées, vagabondait dans les milliers de rues de cette grande ville : Konoha. Des plus beaux quartiers bourges jusqu'aux fins fonds de la ville, dans les quartiers malodorants. Des belles avenues qui brillaient de mille feux jusqu'aux rues désertes où personne ne voulait s'y aventurer. Aux personnes les plus richissimes jusqu'aux plus infortunés. Il y avait de tout dans cette ville, ce qui n'était nullement incroyable.

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués vers elle. Ayant une chevelure peu commune, elle ne passait pas du tout inaperçue à la vue des passants ahuris par ses mèches roses. Et bien oui, elle avait perdu contre un vague pari dans le passé et elle les avait gardés ainsi. Et pourquoi ne pas les teindre encore une fois ? Et pourquoi, les teindre d'une couleur si voyante alors qu'elle avait un caractère plutôt timide, en faisant cela, elle se rendait encore plus visible. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre, et puis, la fierté l'emportait sur sa timidité, elle avait perdu son pari, elle devait perdre avec toute sa dignité. Elle appréciait tout de même ses propres cheveux, elle n'allait pas leur faire subir une deuxième coloration, question de principe et de santé. La jeune fille n'allait pas tout de même se plier aux exigences de la société. Cette couleur sucrée était vraiment mal vue par la populace, croyant qu'elle n'était qu'une vile délinquante, mais tant bien que mal, elle supportait leurs regards hargneux, et ce n'était pas toujours facile. Bien que consciente que ce n'était pas commun, mais aller jusqu'à la dévisager ainsi...

La jeune fleur était harassée de sa vie. Toujours la même rengaine, toujours le même train-train quotidien qui durait depuis plus de deux semaines. C'est-à-dire trouver un travail, la peur de ne pas trouver un toit où s'abriter la nuit, l'insécurité constante et d'autres choses qui faisaient d'elle une proie facile aux personnes malveillantes peuplant cette planète. Il y avait de tout sur cette terre.

Son argent commençait cruellement à manquer. Elle avait presque dépensé toutes ses économies. Elle était à bout tout aussi physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait fugué le cocon familial, il y avait donc à peu près deux semaines, à dix-sept ans... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ? C'est ce qui passait dans sa tête constamment. Elle était désespérée. Depuis sa fuite, elle avait terriblement maigri. Elle ressemblait plus qu'à une épave, sans vie, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se restreigne sur ses dépenses. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau autrefois laiteuse était maintenant ternie par la fatigue. Des cernes énormes ornaient son visage. Sa tenue se composait d'un simple t-shirt blanc maintenant jauni par la saleté, un cardigan rouge qui ne tenait plus vraiment chaud, et d'un jean, mais elle n'en avait que faire. C'était totalement banal. Néanmoins, il lui restait quelques affaires en plus. C'était tout ce qu'il subsistait de sa garde-robe qu'elle avait entreposé dans son petit sac à dos. Elle tenait à être présentable face à un embaucheur potentiel.

Au niveau des études, ce n'était pas mieux. Elle n'avait même pas son baccalauréat, rien. Merde.

Nous voilà donc, question existentielle : pourquoi avait-elle fugué ? Des parents qui n'étaient presque jamais présents à cause de leur satanée travail qui leur tenait tant à cœur. L'argent avait voilé leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas su répondre à ses appels de détresse. Seule confrontée aux brimades du lycée en tout genre, elle avait besoin d'un soutien, au moins un.

Un frère peut-être. Sasori, il était parti il y a un an, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait pourtant incité jour et nuit ses parents pour partir à sa recherche, mais c'était niet. Depuis ce jour-là, ses deux géniteurs l'avaient tellement dégoûtée. Tant d'irresponsabilité, c'était sans retour. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne reconnaissait plus ses parents. Ils avaient énormément changé depuis qu'ils avaient amassé une certaine fortune et ayant obtenu une certaine notoriété dans le monde de l'économie. C'était des inconnus à présent. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était jeune, sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais ils étaient heureux. L'argent avait corrompu ses parents, l'argent était leur seul centre d'intérêt. À ses yeux, ils sont devenus de véritables montres. Leurs enfants, la chair de leur chair n'avaient donc vraiment aucune importance à leurs yeux ?

Naturellement, après cela, elle leur en voulut énormément d'avoir, en quelque sorte, abandonné leur fils, son frère. Elle les haïssait, haïssait, haïssait tellement... Un jour, elle trouverait peut-être le courage de se venger, car de son côté, la jeune fleur avait les yeux voilés par la haine. À cette triste pensée, ses dents grinçaient de rage, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas fait plus pour ramener son frère auprès d'elle. Elle, elle adulait son frère. Il était si précieux à ses yeux, si gentil et si attentionné. Une larme réussit finalement à s'échapper de son œil émeraude fatigué.

La rose s'était bien décidée de partir à sa recherche malgré l'interdiction formelle de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient ouïe dire qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné cette idée de rechercher Sasori, ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de la priver de tout, déjà restreinte sur de multitudes de choses. Là, c'était bien pire. Elle était comme un oiseau en cage. Sa vie pourtant déjà morose et monotone, ils avaient encore envenimé cette situation. Une larme s'était échappée, puis deux, puis trois, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle ne pouvait pas les retenir, il fallait que ça sorte. Que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas ses parents, non ?

La jeune fille s'était donc résolue à partir, partir de cette misérable existence sans intérêt. Elle voulait s'ouvrir, découvrir le monde, cette fuite, c'était comme l'antidote de ce venin, la clef de cette maudite cage. Mais malheureusement, elle avait été naïve. Comme si partir de cette maison allait la libérer ! La réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapée. La vie n'accordait aucune facilité. Son objectif à présent était de survivre. C'était une dure vérité, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez ses parents.

Pour en revenir à son histoire, elle était l'exclue de sa classe, le bouc émissaire. Tout s'était passé si vite, sa seule amie était la solitude. Les regards haineux se portaient sans cesse sur cette petite fleur. De façade, elle voulait rester impassible pour ne pas leur donner ce plaisir de voir son visage tordu par le désespoir. Elle ne pouvait lutter que de cette façon.

La raison de toutes ces machineries était que, contrairement à tous ces « délinquants et populaires » qui dirigeaient, on peut le dire, au lycée, elle ne s'attirait pas les foudres de ses professeurs. Elle avait d'excellentes notes. Ils chantaient plutôt ses louanges, et on la jalousait. Toute cette pathétique mascarade était peut-être pour combler le vide dans leur vie. En somme, elle en avait assez, assez de toute cette méchanceté pure. Ce mot « intello » l'avait toujours horripilé. Quelle façon indécente et détestable de s'adresser aux gens qui travaillent durement dans le but d'obtenir de telles notes pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour un bel avenir, une vie heureuse. Mais pour elle, il semblait que c'était peine perdue. Elle avait tout abandonné, absolument tout. De nature timide, renfermée sur elle-même, en étant « intello », tous ces traits de caractère, ses cheveux roses de surplus, n'avaient pas vraiment joué en sa faveur. C'était une réaction extrêmement lâche de sa part, oui, elle le savait et le consentait.

Dans sa tête, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'être partie. Mais dans certains moments désespérés, oui. Elle avait besoin de repartir à zéro, mais elle en avait marre de sa situation actuelle. Elle avait lâchement abandonné sa vie d'antan, mais maintenant, elle n'abandonnerait plus. Ambiguë, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses perles salées. Malgré ses belles paroles et sa détermination parfois passagère, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette très mauvaise posture.

[ ... ]

Assise sur le banc d'un parc, malgré ce mois d'avril, il ne faisait pas très frisquet. Elle avait eu bien de la chance. Elle aimait les petites brises. Elle inspira un grand coup et se sentit beaucoup mieux, surtout après avoir pleuré. Elle se dirigea dans un coin tranquille qui avait pour seul bruit l'envol de quelques oiseaux. Ce parc était relativement grand, et souvent elle manquait de se perdre plusieurs fois dans un si court laps de temps. La jeune fleur considéra qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle qualifierait de stratégique. Elle ne risquait pas de se recevoir une balle perdue lancée par des enfants lors de leurs jeux en tout genre. Décidément, ses pensées viraient à tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, elle vit un journal tout récent trônant majestueusement à côté de sa petite personne. Elle se mit à le feuilleter, allant droit au but : la rubrique petites annonces dans l'espoir de trouver un travail lui convenant dans le domaine de la restauration. Vu son niveau d'études, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment un large panel de choix. Comme par un coup de chance, elle aperçut une petite annonce qui lui convenait parfaitement :

« Recherche un(e) serveur(se)à temps plein. Payée mille cinq cents ryôs par mois. Si intéressé(e), rendez-vous 25 rue des Délices. Téléphone : 06 60 26 90 50. »

Alors là, c'était une opportunité inespérée. Elle resta en béate. Elle décida, déterminée, d'aller dès le lendemain à la rencontre de cet annonceur. Il se faisait tard. Le ciel le montrait, le firmament commençait à se teinter d'une belle couleur pourpre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Heureuse d'une telle trouvaille, elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Une des lanières qui permettaient de l'attacher s'était enlevée. Elle soupira, même sa montre était fatiguée. Il était donc dix-huit heures trente. Surprise, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'est avec un sourire convaincu qu'elle décida de partir à la recherche d'un hôtel pas trop coûteux et convenable, son budget étant très serré. Avec trente ryôs, elle n'avait guère vraiment le choix. La rose rangea précieusement son objet de convoitise, toujours un sourire collé sur son visage, et quitta ce beau parc. Elle arpenta encore et encore la ville, avec un air euphorique, complètement déconnectée du monde.

[ ... ]

Elle marchait depuis un bon moment. La fatigue commença à tordre les muscles de son visage quand soudain son ventre fit des siennes. Au beau milieu des passants, elle se sentit violemment rougir de honte, et en même temps leurs ignobles railleries venaient à ses oreilles. Habituée, elle resta stoïque et continua son chemin. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait revoir ces personnes. Elle se pressa donc pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Son porte-monnaie ne contenait plus beaucoup d'argent. Elle devait garder ce qu'il lui restait pour se trouver un toit pour la nuit, le ciel commençant à se couvrir. Avec horreur, elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour se payer une quelconque chose de consommable.

Une seule solution semblait s'offrir à elle : voler. Bien évidement, elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de se rabaisser à cela. Mais dans ces circonstances, il fallait qu'elle survive. Elle soupira encore, quel dilemme...

Tant pis, elle prit à contre cœur ce qui lui semblait être sa seule option, « Voler ». Elle remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait justement à l'arrière d'un restaurant. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle n'avait nullement envie de trouver une réponse à cette problématique. La faim l'avait comme conduite à venir ici. Déterminée et encouragée par son estomac, elle se décida enfin de passer à l'action, mais avec la peur au ventre tout de même. Elle se faufila, tel un félin, plus loin à l'arrière du bâtiment. Une simple porte se présenta à elle. Celle qui semblait devenir une voleuse avança d'un pas non assuré en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle était ouverte.

Coup de chance, elle l'était.

Pourquoi laisser la porte ouverte ? C'était idiot. Enfin, elle n'avait pas le temps de lésiner sur ce petit détail. Elle entra donc à l'intérieur du commerce et se retrouva dans une cuisine, très propre d'ailleurs et même luxueuse. Les murs étaient blancs comme la neige, aucune tâche n'osait se présenter. Il y avait de multiples ustensiles. Tout était rangé au millimètre près et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cette pièce émanait une odeur atrocement exquise, accentuant sa faim.

La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle était déserte. Il lui semblait que oui. Tant mieux, mais son cœur battait toujours à la chamade. Une assiette était posée sur le plan de travail. Elle attrapa une fourchette et se mit à dévorer la nourriture, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Accumulant plusieurs assiettes, elle  
était pratiquement rassasiée lorsque soudain une voix grave retentit :

_ **Que fais-tu ici ?**

À l'entente de cette seule phrase, son sang se glaça. N'ayant pas réussi de contenir sa peur, elle jura entre les dents.

_ **Merde...**

La voix grave et mélodieuse de ce nouveau venu résonna dans sa tête. Elle resta de marbre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La peur rongeait atrocement ses entrailles. Il répéta sa question, commençant à perdre patience devant un tel mutisme :

_ **Que fais-tu ici ?** lâcha la voix sur un même ton froid et pleine de méprise.

Toujours incapable de répondre, des nouveaux pas d'un autre individu se firent entendre et se rapprochaient. La jeune fille commença à trembler comme une feuille. Que faire ? Seule devant deux personnes, elle n'était pas de taille. Quelle horreur, à cause de la peur, elle se sentait maintenant nauséeuse.

Un autre plan réussit à germer dans son esprit pourtant si perturbé : « Fuir ». Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était complètement tétanisée. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir, la panique la gagnait peu à peu.

Elle perdit du temps en réflexion et panique et l'autre personne arriva. Super, elle avait tout foiré sur ce coup-là. Son cœur manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine tellement la tension était forte.

Les bruits de pas venaient d'un garçon aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil et aux yeux incroyablement bleus et profonds. Un sourire était scotché sur son visage. Il avait un corps d'éphèbe, la peau légèrement halée et... Des sortes de moustaches de chat sur chacune de ses joues ? Quoi ? Malgré que ce n'était pas commun, elle devait avouer que cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Pendant un court moment, elle réussit à oublier sa peur, ses yeux étant captivés par le nouveau venu. La rose arrêta ses éloges lorsque le blond prit la parole :

_ **Sasuke ! On a besoin de toi à l'avant !** s'écria-t-il, pressé.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, focalisé sur la jeune fille qui avait dérobé de la nourriture dans son restaurant. Ça, il ne le supportait pas :

_ **Je le répète encore une fois, que fais- tu ici ?** déclara-t-il, haussant le ton, cela faisait quand même la troisième fois qu'il posait cette même question.

Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir quoi que ce soit, sa voix n'arrivant pas à émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son. La peur l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à une telle tonalité.

Le beau blond la remarqua enfin, et semblait quelque peu étonné par ses cheveux roses. Puis il retrouva ce sourire rayonnant, faisant preuve là d'un grand esprit d'adaptation. De son côté, la fleur fut ravie que pour une fois une personne n'était dégoûtée de cette couleur criarde.

_ **Qui est cette personne ?** demanda-t-il, tout sourire.  
_ **Je ne sais pas,** souffla l'autre, ayant nullement l'envie de se fatiguer en rentrant dans des discussions futiles.  
_ **Mon dieu ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiha a daigné de me répondre,** répondit le blond faussement surpris.  
_ **Hn, très drôle,** répliqua le dit Sasuke, impassible à cette « provocation » pathétique à ses yeux.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, la prisonnière tenta de s'éloigner rapidement de ces deux protagonistes. Mais elle ne put qu'à peine faire un seul pas qu'une poigne puissante agrippa son poignet. Affolée, elle tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, en vain. Sa tentative de fuite était tombée misérablement à l'eau.

_ **Je vois Sasuke**. Tant que tu n'auras pas ta réponse, tu ne la lâcheras pas, c'est ça ? demanda le blond avec une pointe de malice.  
_ **Tu as tout compris,** acquiesça-t-il lassé. **Tu es tellement perspicace.**  
_ **Wow, j'ai eu droit à un compliment !** dit-il, n'ayant pas compris la subtilité des paroles de son coéquipier.  
_ **Mais oui, mais oui.**  
_ **Je pense que je vais te laisser régler cette petite affaire. Je n'arriverai pas ****à te faire changer d'avis je suppose. De plus, ils ont besoin d'aide devant. Rejoins-moi après. Sur ce, bonne chance et à bientôt jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses !**

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il quitta la cuisine et elle, elle le maudissait de l'avoir laissée seule avec ce dénommé Sasuke. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce blond avait l'air bien gentil comparé à celui qui la tenait fermement par le poignet, se montrant toujours aussi impassible face à la situation, mais cela semblait tout de même l'amuser légèrement.

La rose, de son côté, se giflait mentalement. Elle se lamentait et se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas le blond qui l'avait surprise ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke répéta une énième fois sa question, fatigué par ce silence et par cette fille totalement déconnectée du monde. Il ne supportait pas une situation lorsqu'on lui posait un vent pareil.

Inspirant profondément, elle décida de lui faire face, car déterminée à ne pas finir en prison, ou du moins ne pas être jugée au tribunal et tous les ennuis qui allaient avec... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Sur ses pensées, et en son fort intérieur, elle fit volte-face. « C'est... C'est une blague ? Je suis dans une émission télévision, de télé-réalité, c'est ça ? ». Voilà ce qu'elle s'était dit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin son opposant. Déjà que ce blond avait des allures de mannequin, le dit « Sasuke » était à un niveau bien au-dessus. Les cheveux noirs de jais, sombres comme elle n'en n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des yeux tout aussi noirs, fiévreux mais aussi perçants, on pourrait croire qu'il était capable de lire en vous, de vous tuer rien qu'avec ce regard et en plus de cette - grosse - pointe de méprise dans ses prunelles. C'était extrêmement rabaissant, perturbant, mais tout aussi fascinant. Sa peau était blanche et pure. Évidemment, elle ne révélerait jamais tout ceci au concerné, sa fierté va s'en dire, du moins ce qu'il en restait, car devant lui ce n'était pas facile de garder son sang-froid.

Reprenant une énième fois ses esprits, car elle n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables, elle tenta encore de se libérer de son emprise, car tout cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Non, depuis le départ, IL était très agacé. Elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour le surprendre et qu'il la lâche enfin. Cela lui semblait peine perdue. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un que l'on surprend aussi facilement.

Soudain, elle aperçut un verre de vin rouge sur la table et eut une idée. Elle le prit furtivement, évitant de trembler car sinon son plan tomberait irrémédiablement à l'eau, et le jeta sur la chemise de son opposant. Le verre, après avoir accompli son travail, retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Cling. »

Miracle, il lâcha prise, sûrement stupéfait de voir son habit blanc immaculé se tâcher d'un rouge sang, et en même temps de constater que le sol de sa cuisine se décorait d'une vilaine tâche pourpre. Sa fierté avait dû prendre un sacré coup. C'était plutôt facile, se disait-elle, la jeune fille était fière d'elle mais tout n'était pas gagné. Profitant de son minime moment de faiblesse, elle se précipita à vive allure vers la sortie, espérant pouvoir le semer.

Elle courra, courra à en perdre le souffle, la peur lui donnant une sorte d'énergie pour fuir. Curieuse à souhait, elle se tourna tout en continuant de courir. Quelle était l'enseigne de ce restaurant ?

Après réflexion, elle crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La chance l'avait lâchée, ou plutôt son intelligence. Elle avait volé de la nourriture dans le premier commerce qui se présentait devant elle, sans réfléchir à une stratégie permettant d'atténuer les catastrophes. A ce moment-là, son estomac avait remplacé son cerveau. Elle avait volé de la nourriture provenant d'une firme de restaurant les plus chics, les plus prisées, les plus prestigieuses, les plus gardées de la région, mais restant dans un quartier populaire : « Secret Garden ». Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine suite à ce nom, car un autre point important lui revenait également. Le jeune homme qui l'avait prise en flagrant délit se nommait « Sasuke Uchiha ».

Mince.

Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi la cuisine était si luxueuse, la nourriture délicieuse au passage. Elle en avait le cœur net. La présence de ces deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'air d'être des adolescents pas plus âgés qu'elle. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient des génies culinaires, des hommes d'affaires polyvalents connus dans le monde entier. Sasuke Uchiha, l'un d'eux, et l'autre blond devait, par déduction, se nommer Naruto Uzumaki. Ces deux personnages étaient associés d'après ce que disaient les médias. Ces noms résonnaient dans sa tête et accentuaient sa peur... Elle lâcha un rire nerveux, sa nausée revenant à vue d'œil.

Elle avait réellement volé dans cette luxueuse bicoque. Décidément, ses mauvais choix dans la vie s'accumulaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un autre juron :

« Merde. »

* * *

_**• **__Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Merci d'avoir lu ! Le chapitre a été réécrit et conseillé, il revient avec un point de vue omniscient. Je me suis récemment mise à écrire, le 16/01/2014 précisément, et oui, date mémorable à mes yeux ! Cela me plaît beaucoup, avant j'exécrais la rédaction car ne sachant jamais quoi dire, mais je me suis jetée à l'eau, et maintenant j'adore écrire. Mais seulement pour moi, c'est-à-dire du côté de la rédaction des devoirs de français où quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est une véritable catastrophe. Enfin bref. Ah oui, dans ma fiction ryôs = euros, j'espère de ne pas avoir oublié par mégarde de changer euros en ryôs... Alors ? Vos impressions ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent tous au grand Masashi Kishimoto. Et ne m'appartiennent sûrement pas...

* * *

_**Je remercie chaleureusement ma conseillère Myee, elle a fait un excellent travail. Énorme merci aussi à Suzuka-san, d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre. **_

* * *

**II.**

Ce nom, « Sasuke Uchiha » résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Il la hantait. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, jugeant qu'elle avait détalé comme un lapin sur une bonne distance. On l'avait prise la main dans le sac. Pathétique, elle n'avait plus aucune fierté.

Mais là n'est pas toute la question. Pour l'instant, la priorité était qu'elle trouve un hôtel pas trop miteux pour y passer la nuit, probablement sa dernière dans un lit avant de dormir à la belle étoile. Il se faisait tard. Elle devait vraiment se hâter pour éviter de ne rencontrer une quelconque personne malveillante.

Elle sortit de cette rue sombre, déserte et pas très accueillante, et se dirigea vers la grande avenue désormais illuminée de mille feux. Elle fut impressionnée par ces petits points de lumière. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration. Dans cette avenue en pleine effervescence, il y avait une densité impressionnante de passants. Etant toujours cloîtrée chez elle, elle n'avait pas vu autant de gens depuis longtemps. Avec ménagement, elle se faufila tant bien que mal entre les personnes, bousculant certaines. Il y en avait certains qui râlaient, d'autres qui n'hésitaient pas à sortir leurs quatre vérités, bourrés, se consola-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'un hôtel plutôt modeste mais convenable se présenta à ses yeux. De l'extérieur, il paraissait assez grand. Ses fenêtres étaient simples mais élégantes, la façade était blanche, rien de plus banal. La jeune fille continua sa route dans le bâtiment, remarquant encore et toujours les mêmes yeux méprisants envers sa pauvre chevelure lorsqu'elle parcourrait le grand hall. Arrivée à l'accueil, elle crut que ce supplice allait peut-être enfin s'arrêter. La demoiselle qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir daigna lever ses globes oculaires vers elle et lâcha cette seule réplique.

_ **Cinquante ryôs ou vous sortez,** cracha-t-elle.

La pauvre fleur n'avait même pas pu en placer une. Elle était sidérée par tant de désinvolture à son égard. Elle se retint d'insulter la jeune fille en face d'elle et repartit bredouille. L'employée ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et vaqua à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire lire un magazine sur les derniers potins de stars, super palpitant !

Le poids de la fatigue s'accentuait. Depuis un bon moment, elle marchait difficilement. A plusieurs reprises, elle manqua de se prendre la dalle au sol et elle titubait de temps à autre. Après maintes et maintes échecs, elle perdit espoir lorsque soudain elle aperçut une auberge affichant son prix : « Trente ryôs ». Elle se rua littéralement à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment tant espéré, sans s'attarder sur l'allure de la façade. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Juste voir le prix lui avait redonnée de l'espoir. Cette fois-ci, elle rentra sereinement, tellement heureuse d'avoir trouvé un toit pour la nuit, elle en ignora même les mauvais regards. Une bonne femme souriante l'y accueillit. Soudain, elle sentit ses jambes tressaillir. Cette personne rayonnante de bonté ressemblait tellement à sa mère à l'époque où tout allait bien. Ses bribes de souvenirs qu'elle avait choisies d'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle refaisaient brutalement surface. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que cela resurgisse maintenant, elle qui avait réussi à les refouler ces dernières années ? Elle tremblait de tout son corps, devenant encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle retint ses larmes, encore une fois. La nausée était aussi au rendez-vous. Une atroce boule au ventre la torturait, exacerbait sa souffrance.

La bonne femme proposa son aide, interpellée par le comportement bizarre de sa cliente. Mais sa tentative fut gentiment refusée. La rose afficha un sourire qui semblait être une façade dans le but de rassurer son interlocutrice, et aussi éviter d'alerter tout le monde.

Fatiguée par cette épouvantable soirée, clé enfin en main, elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lent et nonchalant. Elle s'était tout à coup vidée de son énergie en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais elle était rassurée de ne pas avoir fait chou blanc pour cette nuit.

Arrivée devant sa chambre pour ce soir, elle ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans ce lieu si durement déniché. La chambre était sobre, les murs blancs étaient impeccables, la moquette semblait être propre. On ne sait jamais, une moquette restait une moquette et ne se lavait pas facilement :

_ **Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, bordel ?! Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions ?** dit-elle, elle avait pensé tout haut.

Encore un peu et elle devenait schizophrène. Non mais c'est vrai, elle venait de se surprendre en train d'analyser cette pauvre moquette. Après ce petit moment d'égarement, elle continua son inspection. Un lit et une salle de bain composaient cette suite, rien d'exceptionnel. Elle prit une douche rapide et en profita pour enfin se détendre, lavant au passage quelques vêtements. Elle en passa des propres et finit par sauter dans les couvertures qui sentaient agréablement bon.

Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à cette journée désastreuse et sa pensée dévia inévitablement vers ce Sasuke. Elle avait peur qu'il la retrouve, qu'il la traîne devant un juge, qu'on l'envoie en prison pour qu'elle finisse sa vie en beauté dans un trou à rat. La jeune fille se surprit encore une fois à élaborer tous ces scénarios stéréotypés que l'on retrouve généralement dans les films. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'on ne retrouvait pas si facilement quelqu'un. Mais venant d'une personne riche tel que lui, il était possible qu'il la retrouve, et si...

Stop ! Elle se fit violence et se repentit d'imaginer n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'elle se calme où elle allait devenir folle et faire une nuit blanche à force d'envisager toutes ces fins possibles les plus horribles les unes que les autres. De plus, demain elle devait se rendre à l'émetteur de cette fameuse annonce de travail. Après cette première bonne pensée de la soirée, elle s'endormit, rejoignant le pays des songes, avec enfin un sourire aux lèvres.

[ ... ]

Les rayons de soleil venaient trépigner à sa fenêtre. Réveillée par cette poudre d'or, la rose se leva difficilement, le visage embrumé. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir tiré les rideaux la veille au soir. Maintenant c'était trop tard, impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Elle s'étira comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et se sentit merveilleusement bien. Elle se mit à chercher sa montre pour pouvoir lire l'heure : « Dix heures cinquante-sept », il fallait qu'elle rende sa chambre avant midi, c'était la règle. Il lui restait donc une bonne heure pour se préparer. Elle avait largement le temps. Son sac gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Elle prit quelques habits - un haut noir et un autre jean - puis elle partit se laver.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle enleva ses vêtements qui lui servaient de pyjama. La douche lui fit agréablement du bien, les gouttes qui percutaient sa peau la relaxaient. Puis, trouvant être restée suffisamment longtemps sous l'eau, elle sortit, se sécha les cheveux puis les dompta comme elle pu avec la brosse. Cela lui prenait toujours un temps fou. Sa chevelure étant plutôt longue, elle faisait des horribles nœuds sans fin.

Enfin prête, il était bientôt l'heure. Elle descendit l'escalier en trombe, manquant de se casser la figure plusieurs fois. Arrivée à l'heure à l'accueil, la bonne femme d'hier soir la remarqua. De son côté, la jeune fille se retint de faire une crise comme la veille :

_ **Bonjour ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?** dit-elle, toujours avec cette voix enjouée, décidément elle ne perd pas son énergie.  
_ **Oui merci, et voilà l'argent.**  
_ **Merci, vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligée de courir jusqu'ici à midi pile, je ne ****suis pas aussi stricte !**

Perplexe, elle partit le plus rapidement possible. Son visage avait pris une couleur pourpre par la remarque cinglante qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, de plus elle avait entendu le bruit de ses chutes...  
C'est tout de même dans la bonne humeur qu'elle se dirigea vers cette fameuse « Rue des Délices ». Elle soupira, car se rendit compte que cette rue n'était pas tout près. Elle en avait bien pour deux heures de marche. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si grave, pensa-t-elle, elle avait tout son temps. Elle pourrait admirer la ville par exemple.  
Heureusement que la faim ne se présentait pas encore. Vu le prix qu'elle avait dû payer hier, pour sûr, elle ne recommencerait plus.

[ ... ]

Après deux heures de marche, elle était éreintée, mais marcher lui avait fait du bien. Cela lui avait permis de libérer un peu ses pensées. Enfin, elle vit le restaurant. Il n'était pas aussi imposant et luxueux que celui de la veille, mais n'était pas pour autant « moche ». La bâtisse était sur deux étages, la façade faite de briques rouges plutôt jolies. Elle s'approcha vers l'entrée avec un peu d'appréhension puis et remarqua qu'elle était fermée à clef. Peut-être que c'était l'heure de la pause ? Bizarre tout de même, car à cette heure-ci il y avait normalement encore des clients. Que faire ?

La jeune fille décida de faire un repérage des lieux, de voir l'apparence des quartiers alentours. Elle avait atterri dans un endroit pas trop malfamé. C'était convenable, mais elle devait redoubler de prudence. La rue était calme, trop même. La peur vint peu à peu s'installer en elle. Il y avait de quoi. L'endroit était presque désert et il y régnait une atmosphère sordide.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Elle revint pour enfin demander ce travail qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, hier après-midi en l'occurrence. Cette fois, la porte était ouverte. Pas du tout rassurée, elle entra. La pièce était vide, lugubre. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'allure louche se présenta. A ce moment-là, elle regretta légèrement d'être venue. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et dans son cas, si elle tente, soit elle se fait agresser, soit tout va pour le mieux :

_ **Bonsoir mademoiselle, c'est pour ?** souffla l'homme avec un sourire carnassier qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance du tout.  
_ **Bonsoir, je suis venue pour l'annonce que vous avez faite dans ce journal,** tenta-t-elle en étant le plus neutre possible.  
_ **C'est pour le poste de serveuse, c'est ça ?**

Elle acquiesça avec lenteur et son présumé agresseur se rapprocha dangereusement. Un air malsain irradiait de son visage livide. Son corps était filiforme, cela lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle le vit en train de sortir un couteau de sa poche. Le voyant avec ce canif qui luisait de plus belle avec les faisceaux de lumière qui subsistaient, elle ne cacha pas qu'elle eut envie de détaler de cet endroit, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle avait peur, très peur, elle était même effrayée à l'idée de ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire. Elle était bel et bien faible.

_ **Excusez moi monsieur, vous allez bien ?** demanda-t-elle sur le point de craquer et de perdre son calme de façade.  
_ **Oui,** acquiesça-t-il d'un sourire pervers, il s'en lécha les lèvres.  
_ **Vous savez, j'ai vu que avez sorti un couteau. Sauf erreur de ma part, ce n'est pas très discret,** rétorqua-elle, pas convaincue du tout. Elle jouait dangereusement la carte du « sarcasme ».  
_ **Tu trembles de peur et tu continues à me faire face. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. **  
_ **Et que dois-je répondre après cela ?** dit-elle, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
_ **Tu parles trop. Je vais juste te vendre car tu as plutôt un joli minois.**

Réalisant enfin la gravité de la situation, sa raison regagna enfin peu à peu du terrain. Elle arrêta de jouer ce jeu dangereux avec lui, songeant à une idée pour se sortir de là. Son agresseur s'approchait petit à petit, tandis qu'elle reculait, réaction naturelle d'ailleurs. Encore un peu et elle touchait la porte avec l'horrible sensation que son cœur se serrait encore plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Que faire ? Mais que faire ? Si elle voulait s'enfuir, il fallait faire preuve de vitesse et d'un bon timing. Une idée qu'elle ne qualifiait pas de « génie » du tout lui traversa l'esprit. Si ça marche, tant mieux. Si ça échoue, tant pis pour elle, mais autant essayer. Elle n'avait rien à perdre dans ce coup là.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se retourna le plus rapidement possible face à la porte, cherchant désespérément la poignet et l'ouvrant furtivement pour s'extirper enfin dehors. Ô air pur ! C'était le scénario le plus simple que son cerveau pouvait produire à ce moment-là.

La voilà en train de fuir, encore, et encore, comme la veille. Il avait réussi à lui faire une vilaine entaille dans le bras. Elle l'avait bien cherché à force d'être aussi sarcastique. La douleur la lançait, le sang coulait. Elle avait mal, vraiment mal. Quelle horrible sensation, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur.

Énervé, l'homme était bien décidé à rattraper sa proie, ne supportant pas de l'avoir laissé filer ainsi, ce qui fit accélérer la jeune fille dans sa course, le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle traversa les rues, tournant plusieurs fois. Ses gestes étaient commandés par le hasard. Elle s'était décidément perdue, mais ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle était lamentablement tombée dans son piège. Elle avait été si naïve. Comment avait-elle pu croire en cette annonce ? Déjà, elle ne comportait pas assez d'informations, le salaire était trop bien payé, puis vers l'heure du déjeuner, le commerce n'était pas ouvert. Tant d'indices qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais quelle idiote ! Sa cervelle venait de se réveiller. Trouver un travail n'était pas facile. Le monde n'était pas rose et rempli de licornes, ce serait bien trop simple sinon.

Après quelques minutes de fuite désespérée, elle commença à fatiguer. Lui, en revanche, n'en avait pas l'air. Il était coriace, le bougre, trop heureux de pouvoir vendre une « pièce de choix ». Le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle devait vraiment se sortir une énième fois d'une situation qui ne tournait pas en sa faveur. Elle tourna dans une ruelle qui allait, elle pensait, causer sa perte, car elle s'avérait être une impasse. Se faire attraper deux fois de suite à même pas un jour d'intervalle, mais quelle idiote !

Définitivement coincée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La ruelle était à la limite de sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus obscures. Seuls quelques fins rayons de soleil réussissaient à filtrer et à éclairer cette satanée impasse qui allait causer sa perte. Allait-elle mourir ? Allait-elle mourir dans cet endroit macabre, hostile, humide, sentant horriblement mauvais ? Elle était horrifiée. Son teint devait être plus blafard que d'habitude.

Son bourreau s'approchait lentement et se délectait de sa faiblesse. Sa silhouette était tout près. C'était bel et bien fini. La jeune fleur n'avait plus aucune chance de fuir, aucune.  
Quelques secondes passèrent, qui semblaient pourtant être des heures pour elle, puis plus rien.

Dans ce lourd silence, elle entendit un corps s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Était-elle sauvée ? Non, ce serait trop beau. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, se préparant psychologiquement à faire face à la scène.  
Un individu se trouvait en face d'elle, il la regardait de ses prunelles toisantes. Il l'avait retrouvée et elle sentait vivement qu'elle allait payer un lourd tribut. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux de peur d'affronter encore son regard d'encre. Il n'y avait même pas une infime lueur dans ses yeux. C'était physiquement impossible, il ne faisait pas complètement noir. Enfin, venant de lui, on ne sait jamais.

La pauvre fille sentit les pas du nouveau venu se rapprocher, puis une légère brise porta vers elle son odeur si enivrante qui l'acheva. Contre lui, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était complètement grisée, déstabilisée. Comment une personne pouvait-elle provoquer en elle de telles sensations ?

Une voix grave, rauque et suave, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

**_ Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Sakura Haruno.**

« Mon précédent bourreau. »

* * *

__• __Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Enfin, le deuxième chapitre ! Veuillez m'excuser de ce (très) long retard, ce n'était pas un problème avec l'écrit mais plutôt avec mon PC, une vraie guerre, mes parents qui ne veulent pas que j'y passe trop de temps sur l'ordinateur..._

_A la prochaine ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto. Et ne m'appartiennent sûrement pas...

* * *

_**_**Je remercie chaleureusement ma conseillère Myee, qui fait, comme toujours un excellent travail. **_Énorme merci à ma nouvelle correctrice, Jennifer, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, qui n'était non pas sans fautes...**_

* * *

**III.**

Son précédent bourreau se tenait là, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur, impassible, un regard toujours aussi profond. En le regardant bien, il n'était pas spécialement musclé, il était même plutôt svelte, magnifiquement svelte. Malgré cela il possédait une force à ne pas négliger. Elle eu tout de même une petite lueur d'admiration devant un si beau physique.

Reprenant ses esprits, la pauvre jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire, ni que dire. Elle était complètement démunie. Non seulement il l'avait retrouvée, mais en plus il connaissait son nom ? Merde. Fuir ? Encore ? Pourquoi pas, elle avait déjà lamentablement pris la fuite à deux reprises, pourquoi une troisième fois la gênerait-elle dans son égo déjà anéanti ? Elle avait peur. Tous les symptômes affiliés à ce sentiment étaient là. Elle était partagée entre cette peur et l'envie de le frapper. Revoir cette personne inconnue deux fois dans un si court laps de temps et dans une position de grande faiblesse, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. La pauvre jeune fille eut un sursaut lorsque soudainement il reprit la parole.

_** Suis-moi,** déclara-t-il, moqueur.

Comme s'il lui me laissait le choix, pensa-t-elle... La rose avait encore la mauvaise impression d'être enfermée dans une cage. Quelle pénible sensation ! Elle se sentait comprimée, son cœur battait à vive allure. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle se remette dans le droit chemin, et qu'elle se défende. Mais ô combien de fois elle s'était dit cela pour, à la fin, se dégonfler ? Autre option, il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça. Les deux jeunes avaient sensiblement le même âge, théoriquement, ils devraient se comprendre. Mais c'était justement le _théoriquement _qui inquiétait la rose.

Pendant qu'elle se berçait de vaines illusions, le brun profita du moment de flottement de sa proie pour se rapprocher et se poster à quelques centimètres de son visage, pour la dévisager, spécialité chez lui. Son souffle chaud percutait le visage pâle virant au rouge de Sakura, accentuant son mal-être. Elle se sentait vraiment lourde, tous ses membres étaient engourdis. Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, ce qui amusait l'Uchiha.

_ **Nous ne sommes pas dans une cuisine, tu ne peux pas m'échapper,** ajouta-t-il, narquois.

Triste vérité. Elle ne pipait mot et restait dans son mutisme, réfléchissant ardemment au moyen d'échapper à son triste sort. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait absolument plus rien pour se défendre. Elle était faible autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais pour cette fois-ci, elle se rassura - encore : elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui.

_ **Viens,** dépêche toi, réitéra-t-il, d'une voix sans appel.  
_ **Pourquoi ?** Murmura-t-elle. C'est tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche en fin de compte.  
_** Peut-être parce qu'hier tu es venue voler dans mon restaurant, casser un verre, salir ma chemise et salir le sol ? **  
_ **Juste pour ça ? **tenta-t-elle désespérément de se défendre.

Son bourreau tiqua fortement, probablement exaspéré de toutes ses questions, sa désinvolture et sa petite voix fluette.

_ **Oui, juste pour ça, j'ai envie de m'amuser,** lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle soupira, décidément que répondre après cela ? C'était une ignoble réponse qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle était outrée qu'une personne puisse être si manipulatrice et joueuse.

_ **Dans tous les cas tu es tombée sur la mauvaise personne qui ta prise la main dans le sac. **

Elle réprima un rire amer, mais silencieux, nuance.

_ **Je suis du genre rancunier, donc tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça. **  
_ **Je pense l'avoir remarqué**, souffla-t-elle.

Exténué par son comportement, il agrippa violemment son poignet, ce qui l'amena à lâcher une petite plainte de douleur. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver là ? C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle regrettait le plus d'être partie. Il ne la traitait pas avec des pincettes et mettait toute sa force dans cette action. Malheureusement pour elle, la peur ne se dissipait pas, revenant à chaque fois l'importuner. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cet homme. Sa main la tenaillait fortement, elle se débattait des toutes ses forces en espérant qu'il la lâcherait, mais en vain. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions affluaient en elle.

Lui et sa force impressionnante réussissaient aisément à traîner la jeune fille jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle. Il voulait en finir avec cette situation, sa patience avait des limites, qui étaient d'ailleurs très vite atteintes. Comme si elle allait se laisser faire ! Enfin, vu la tournure que la situation prenait, oui, elle se laissait faire. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Soudain, il la plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur. Elle ne pouvait résolument plus gesticuler comme un poisson, hors de son habitat aquatique. Elle réussit tout de même de pousser un soupir d'exaspération en se demandant si cet homme traitait toutes les femmes comme cela. D'une façon aussi violente et abrupte ? Cela obligea à la rose à se calmer, ce qui contribua fortement au bonheur de brun. Ses yeux noirs se postèrent devant les siens. Son regard noir l'avait encore touchée. Elle détourna le visage, toujours aussi pourpre, pour éviter de sombrer un peu plus dans ses ténèbres. C'était comme un cercle vicieux, une fois à l'intérieur, les chances de s'en sortir étaient malheureusement quasiment nulles. Mais son agresseur n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait voir son visage rempli de gêne et peur. Cela l'amusait. Il avait de drôles de façon de s'amuser avec les gens, c'était dans sa nature. Il tint avec conviction son menton entre son index et son pouce, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Avec la faible lumière qui traversait cette horrible ruelle, elle pouvait encore une fois faire face à son visage si bien dessiné et notamment à ses prunelles si sombres. Elle ne voulait pas y sombrer, surtout pas, mais sa vilaine curiosité l'attira dans deux orbes fuligineux. Elle fut tout de suite attirée par ses yeux, envoûtée, et même troublée par tant d'intensité dans un simple regard. Ces yeux, elle n'arrivait pas en s'en décoller. Elle le voulait, mais ne le pouvait pas. Ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus vermillon due à cette proximité. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Uchiha, provoquant de ce fait un rictus chez le noiraud, signe de sa supériorité. Ceci étant son autre spécialité, et qui le définissait par excellence. Il avait gagné, encore une fois.

Sakura était en colère contre elle-même, en colère contre sa propre faiblesse. A chaque fois elle se sermonnait pour ne pas céder à cette horrible sensation de peur. Elle en avait marre de sa couardise, mais elle n'en arrivait pas à s'en détacher. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle était littéralement tétanisée. Si seulement une once de courage pouvait subsister.

_ **Suis- moi-,** déclara-t-il sèchement.  
_ **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?** Balbutia-t-elle. Elle voulait imposer sa petite personne, et ce n'était pas gagné.  
_ **Travailler. **

Ses yeux émeraudes, ternis par la fatigue, s'écarquillèrent malgré eux à l'entente de ce mot. Tout d'un coup elle se sentit légère. Alors comme ça le travail allait venir de lui-même ?

_ **Mais tu ne sera pas rémunérée. Tu vas en quelque sorte rembourser les dégâts**, dit-il, sans aucune vergogne.

Fin du rêve. Décidément, Sasuke avait un malin plaisir à lui infliger de vilains faux espoirs. Elle voulut rire d'avoir si naïvement cru à ses paroles, elle se sentait tellement risible. Cependant la flamme de la détermination qu'elle venait fraîchement de retrouver ne s'était pas éteinte. Elle devait absolument négocier et s'accrocher à ce fin fil d'espoir qui sortira la jeune fille de là. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cela, mais ce ne sera pas une mince affaire.

_ **J'accepte de te suivre, mais à une seule condition. **

D'un mouvement de ses pupilles, il donnait l'autorisation de continuer. C'est fou, il peut même donner des ordres rien qu'avec le regard.

_ **Que tu m'héberges. **

Si, il ne veut pas payer, c'était d'accord, mais elle voulait au moins un toit.

À l'entente de sa courte réplique, il eut un rire sonore. Cette fille était bouchée ou quoi ? Comment avait-elle l'audace de lui demander une chose pareille, alors qu'elle était souvent victime d'une timidité presque maladive ? Malgré cela elle alimentait en lui une petite once d'intérêt, elle était si ambiguë. De son côté, la fleur n'aimait pas cet éclat de rire, cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Puis, reprenant son sérieux :

_ **Non. **

Une vraie claque psychologique pour la jeune fille. Elle s'est sentie terriblement mal, recalée ainsi. Tous deux plongés dans silence, c'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonna. Exaspéré, il décrocha.

_ **Quoi ? **  
_ **[...] _ Je suis parti faire un tour, **siffla-t-il, agacé qu'on l'appelle à un moment pareil. Sa poigne puissante la tenait toujours.

Il émit un grognement de douleur.

_ **... Salope ! Tu me le payera ! **

Il lâcha son téléphone et tiqua bruyamment. Elle avait eu la super bonne idée de lui mordre la main avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Pas très réfléchie comme illumination, mais efficace. Sa grande main blanche comme neige était tout ensanglantée.

Absolument réjouie par ce retournement de situation, mais toute aussi effroyablement vexée par les paroles vulgaires de Sasuke, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de cette ruelle sombre. Enfin, elle pouvait sortir de cet affreux cauchemar. Enfin ! Elle souriait bêtement, elle pouvait se le permettre. Personne ne pouvait la voir avec ce large sourire, ce n'était pas le fait de sourire en lui même qui posait problème, mais de sourire bêtement et seule dans la rue. La rose entendit la voix de son bourreau l'appeler pour revenir vers lui. Comme si elle allait retomber dans la gueule du loup ! Elle voulait juste fuir, simplement fuir.

Les habitations défilaient les unes les autres. Fuir, toujours fuir, sa vie se résultait maintenant à ça. Allait-elle enfin pouvoir arrêter de courir ? D'arrêter d'être traquée ? Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : mener une vie tranquille. Tant pis, pour l'instant fallait s'accrocher, point.

Encore et encore le hasard. Il dictait ses déplacements. Elle était tout ce qui était de plus perdue, se traitant elle-même d'idiote. Il fallait faire plus attention, tout ça n'était pas très futé. Balayant encore le décor des yeux, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ce trou perdu, misère !

Elle se dirigea vers une rue émettant une petite source de lumière. Venant à bout de cette course éreintante, elle déboucha enfin sur une rue avec beaucoup plus d'âmes qui vivent, ce qui était plutôt bon présage. De nouveau, elle était dans une euphorie. Elle se sentait bien, là, maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité, celle d'une situation désespérée. C'est fou, juste cet infime espoir la rendait heureuse, elle était tombée bien bas. Elle releva la tête, la sortant de cette transe.

C'était censé être une action tout ce qui avait de plus normal, relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant soi, pour voir et éclaircir son chemin. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette action la ferait retomber dans un nouveau mal-être.

Fatalement, son regard se leva et se posa un homme, adossé à un mur. Un jeune homme, lui rappelant un si mauvais et douloureux souvenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi tant de coïncidences ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas de veine. Elle était là, encore partagée par l'envie de vomir le peu qui restait en son ventre, et l'envie de pleurer. Cela la démunissait de tout. Le muret étriqué qu'elle venait d'ériger avec tant de mal, s'était lamentablement effondré. Elle était revenue au point de départ, celui où elle avait constamment peur. Il n'y avait plus une once de raison qui résidait dans sa tête, tout était gouverné par la confusion.

Lentement elle s'arrêta, ses yeux ne quittant plus cette personne. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, son regard se portait dans le vide devant lui. Le jeune homme remarqua son regard insistant et plein d'incompréhension, et tourna ses prunelles vers elle. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que cela n'était qu'un mirage, qu'elle hallucinait. Si cela continuait, elle allait devenir folle, complètement folle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lui arborait son air abject dont elle se souvenait parfaitement bien, c'était celui qu'il avait eu ce jour où tout avait basculé. Elle en était obnubilée, ses membres étaient ankylosés, plus un membre de son corps ne lui obéissait. Pas de chance pour elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était à ce moment même en train de traverser la rue, et qu'elle était encore au beau milieu de la route.

Coup de théâtre.

Cependant, aveuglée par ce soudain voile de tristesse, elle vit en au même moment une lumière intense qui contrastait avec cette nuit, sombre, foncer vers sa petite personne, puis plus rien. Quelle idiote, rester au milieu de la route ! C'est drôle, le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de la sauver et l'avait laissée à son propre sort, une vraie enflure. Ses membres étaient comme absents à présent. Elle n'avait pas réagi, elle avait juste attendu que la douleur passe. Quelle ironie... Que l'on arrête de s'acharner sur son sort, comme dans les films !

[...]

Une peste, c'était vraiment une peste, Sakura ne pouvait pas mieux définir cette fille qui lui faisait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Cette fille avait tellement d'influence qu'au bout d'un certain temps, tout le lycée était ligué contre elle. Elle était le berger et eux les moutons. Tout le lycée était constitué de moutons et une seule personne les dirigeait. Tous lui obéissaient, même « lui ». Cette institution où tous les jeunes de leur âge doivent aller car telle est la « procédure ». Soit vous réussissez socialement, soit, au contraire, vous êtes renié de cette société, et reclus au plus bas de l'échelle. Les élèves faisaient tout pour se hisser au plus haut, tout était bon pour devenir populaire et se faire remarquer. Et parmi eux il y avait celui qu'elle croyait être son meilleur ami. Son ami de toujours, qui l'avait soudain un jour laissée seule.

Pourquoi ? Là était la question. Elle s'était faite publiquement humiliée devant toute cette populace. Les personnes étaient plus voraces les unes que les autres. Lui, elle le détestait de toutes ses forces, une réaction normale pour un humain, qui s'est fait lyncher de la sorte. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre, ce qui est légitime lorsque l'on vient de perdre un être cher. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'être faite lamentablement délaissée comme une malpropre. Ce fameux jour où il l'avait laissé, seule face à tous, ce douloureux souvenir revenait parasiter ses doux rêves, devenus des cauchemars.

« **_ Démerde toi seule maintenant.** »

Cette phrase, cette maudite phrase, résonnait tel un écho.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage d'une pâleur si effrayante que son teint se rapprochait plus de celui d'un cadavre que celui d'un être vivant. L'angoisse, la tristesse, la haine, son estomac était noué sous toutes ses émotions. Malgré cela, ses pauvres yeux s'ouvraient sur le monde avec une lenteur extrême. Une pièce toute blanche l'aveuglant au passage. Les rayons du Soleil étaient inévitablement présents, agrémentant encore la brillance de cette pièce. Ses globes oculaires meurtris par tant de lumière s'adaptaient peu à peu, menant à bien la bataille contre cet éclat.

Des murs blancs, le plafond blanc, les rideaux blancs, les draps blancs, quelle originalité ! Elle comprit, un hôpital. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle avait fait pour finir là ? Décidément, elle enchaînait les mauvaises situations. Elle continuait de scruter cette pièce blanche quand soudain son regard loucha sur un intrus.

C'était lui. Il était là, encore, complètement vêtu de couleurs sombres, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la pièce.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** dit-elle, d'une voix rongée par la fatigue.  
_ **Devine,** toujours un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
_ **J'en sais rien !** Cria-t-elle. La fleur venait apparemment de retrouver son énergie, n'ayant aucune patience pour les devinettes.  
_ **En voulant me fuir, une voiture t'a percutée**, souffla-t-il, très simplement.

Fait chier ! Voici sa pensée, mais dite à haute voix, décidément, elle enchaînait que trop bien là ! Elle avait fait un magnifique combo de mauvais événements. Elle était une véritable malchanceuse, de plus, il était toujours là, encore. À cet instant précis, elle aurait préféré qu'il l'abandonne sur le bas-côté de la route, au lieu de subir cet instant particulièrement gênant. Gênant pour elle, mais pas pour lui,évidemment. Heureusement dans tout ce lot de pure galère, elle s'en sortait avec seulement quelques égratignures, quelques points de suture sur le front, rien de bien méchant. De la chance ? Non, il ne faut pas généraliser, ni crier victoire trop vite.

Sasuke la regarda, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi indécise. Un coup elle se lamentait sur son sort, avec un visage fatigué, l'instant d'après elle s'inquiétant sur son état.

Sakura était songeuse, il l'avait donc en quelque sorte sauvée ?

_ **Merci,** c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Le jeune homme resta pantois, pourquoi un tel élan de politesse ?  
_ **J'ai juste appelé les urgences. **

Une courte réponse. Elle s'y attendait. Elle baissa la tête, les cheveux cachant son visage et sourit, ça la rendait heureuse que Sasuke ait daigné appeler les urgences. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa part, c'était même trop beau pour être vrai. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras pour constater qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

_ **Alors ? Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? **  
_ **Je te l'ai dit hier.**  
_ **Ma condition est toujours refusée ?** marmonna-t-elle.

Et non, elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, elle était bel et bien lucide à propos de ce qui c'était passé avant de se faire percuter misérablement par une voiture. Pourquoi avait-elle posée cette question alors qu'elle savait pertinemment la réponse ? C'était pour elle la meilleure façon d'engager une conversation.

_ **Exactement.**

Un lourd silence venait de s'installer. S'il n'acceptait pas de la loger, et bien soit, elle resterait sur la défensive. Pas question de céder, elle était déterminée.

_ **Viens travailler, d'accord ?** dit-il, sur un ton plein d'animosité.

Question rhétorique évidemment. Finalement, elle savait que de gré ou de force, elle se retrouverait tôt ou tard à travailler pour le compte de Sasuke, venant de lui tout était possible. Au fond, vu sa situation, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au moins, elle arrêterait de vagabonder dans les rues. Mais un toit, elle voulait assurément un toit.

_ **Je te l'ai dit, pas tant que tu ne m'hébergeras pas. **  
_ **Viens,** le ton était sec.  
_ **Non. **

Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout, elle jouait dangereusement avec le feu, et elle s'en brûlera les doigts tôt ou tard. Lui n'avait pas bougé, elle en déduisait donc que tant qu'elle n'avait pas accepté, il ne partira pas, c'était l'incarnation d'un être totalement borné.

_ **Tant que je n'accepterai pas, tu ne partira pas, c'est ça ? **demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
_ **Oui, je peux faire preuve de patience quand il le faut. **

Sa patience avait des limites, très bien, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans son intérêt et qui, du moins, l'intéressait, il pouvait preuve d'une grande patience, et il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Il avait marqué des points, mais Sakura n'en démordait pas moins, elle était et resterait sur la défensive. Elle était déterminée, mais... pas pour longtemps. Il était un adversaire de taille le bougre, son regard la déstabilisa. La jeune fille avait plus en plus de mal à supporter ces prunelles noires. Le temps la consumait. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de résister. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une épreuve de survie, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe dans son regard ou se serait fini d'elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux, espérant que cela la calmerait, car son cœur battait à une allure étonnante, elle le sentait. Lorsque qu'elle essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle revoyait ce rêve, le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il y a toujours un mauvais souvenir qui viens vous agacer dans vos pires moments de faiblesse. Vous avez beau résister de toutes vos forces, mais en tentant le diable, vous tombez dans des philosophies des plus profondes, décortiquant votre situation dans tout les sens, réfléchissant à ce que pouvez en advenir. Ces douloureux souvenirs fraîchement revigorés amenaient, pour son plus grand malheur, des bribes de son malheureux passé. Tout ce tourbillon de souvenirs refaisait surgir en elle toute sa tristesse, son angoisse, son anxiété. Tous ces sentiments fort désagréables refaisaient surface. Elle se maudissait toute seule d'avoir cherché au plus profond de son esprit des réponses, des constatations de sa misérable vie.

Tout cela alimentait sa peine, mais la jauge était déjà bien top remplie. Physiquement, de ces sensations découlaient des larmes. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir, ses yeux piquaient, c'était peine perdue, sa gorge était nouée, et elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Tant pis pour son amour-propre, devant Sasuke elle n'avait plus aucune fierté.

« Plus aucune. »

* * *

_• __Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Voilà voilà pour mon troisième chapitre, j'avoue avoir ramé pour l'écrire... J'ai eu un moment de blanc, car ne sachant pas trop sur quoi me tourner. Mais ma conseillère est venue à la rescousse ! Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas d'idée de suite dans un futur lointain. J'avais planifié mon histoire dès le début, mais au fur et à mesure où j'écrivais, d'autres idées fusaient donc je me suis complètement éloignée de mon plan. Tant pis, au final, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais bon, il me plaît bien, ce chapitre, sans vouloir me vanter ! Sinon, pour le chapitre quatre, il avance, mais j'ai deux OS en cours d'écriture, donc peut-être, il aura du retard, je ne sais pas. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Nul ? Rien à faire ?

Comme en étant nouvelle sur , j'ai une question à vous poser : comment dois-je répondre à vos reviews ? Par le petit icône prévu à cet effet qui vous enverra sous forme de message ou autre chose ? Je vous remercie d'avance. :3

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, il ne sont pas à moi... (Naturellement)

* * *

**Merci à ma conseillère, Myee, et à ma correctrice Jennifer, elles ont fait du super bon boulot !** Donc, on se voit à la fin du chapitre pour mes bavardages !

* * *

Je réponds au reviews !

Lassa : Je suis désolée pour le retard de ma réponse, tu avais posté un review sur le chapitre 2, mais j'ai complètement zappé ce détail, en étant nouvelle, je galérais un peu... Du coup, merci pour tes compliments, je suis très ravie que cela te plaise !

Gregorianne : Salut ! Merci pour te encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Rhoo, merci pour tes compliments, je débute donc ça me rassure ;) Et bien, il est enfin là ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va te plaire. "Secret Garden", je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai attribué ce nom d'ailleurs... Et non, c'est pas avec une chanson, mais il y a un drama à ce nom, je viens de m'en rappeler, merci pour ta review !

* * *

**IV.**

Sasuke, de sa chaise, n'était pas dupe. Il voyait très bien qu'elle essayait de cacher ses larmes, mais c'était une bien vaine tentative. Vraiment, cette fille était une personne vraiment ambiguë, quelques instants avant, elle avait l'air si forte, déterminée. Puis d'un coup, sous ses yeux, elle était devenue si fragile. Cette fille avait le don de l'exaspérer, mais elle était tout de même intéressante, quel paradoxe. Il la regarda, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant un tel spectacle tout aussi pathétique qu'attendrissant, il se croyait être au théâtre. C'était un Uchiha, mais il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, il était humain avant toute chose.

Il s'approcha, hésitant, car n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de scène, et ne sachant, évidemment, pas trop comment réagir. Le brun approcha doucement sa main vers la petite personne qui se livrait un combat désespéré contre ses souvenirs. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être distraite. En voilà des façons pour survivre dans la société, face à tous ces vautours qui planent autour de vous, qui, à la moindre faille dans votre défense, viennent sans scrupule vous faire du mal et vous manipuler, que ce soit physiquement où psychologiquement.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était immergée dans ses pensées, elle sentait quelque chose de léger sur son crâne et releva vivement la tête, comme si on l'avait brûlée. Lui, était surpris, mais gardait son sang-froid, il vit le visage de la jeune fille, dévasté par sa tristesse et sa rancœur. Ce n'était pas joli joli. Ses yeux étaient rouges et irrités à force de vouloir sécher ses larmes. Les gouttes d'eau salée perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux émeraude pour, fatalement, dévaler les joues pâles et creuses de sa propriétaire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait affreusement gêné et mal à l'aise en voyant dans quel état était la jeune fille. Il garda tout de même contenance. Il n'était attendri au point de la serrer dans les bras et de lui déblatérer mille paroles les plus rassurantes, plus réconfortantes, les plus niaises les unes que les autres. Il fallait beaucoup plus pour que cet événement fort rare se produise.

Finalement, il porta sa main à joue, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais se laissa faire, savourant juste le toucher. De son pouce, il essuya doucement les dernières traces de larmes plutôt récidives. Son geste était doux, elle aurait voulu que cela dure plus longtemps.

**— ****D'accord, je vais t'héberger**.

Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille plutôt déboussolée de son élan de gentillesse et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir, il lâcha une phrase.

**— ****Je viens te chercher demain, soit prête d'ici là**, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Une fois parti, elle pouvait enfin souffler. Elle n'en revenait pas, Sasuke avait finalement accepté. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, à l'endroit ou Sasuke l'avait touchée. Bizarrement cela l'avait apaisée, il avait comme chassé ses mauvais souvenirs. Malgré la situation, la jeune fille émit un lent et large sourire de bien-être.

Étant en position assise, elle s'affalait de tout son poids sur le matelas, fixant le plafond, tout blanc. Il viendrait la chercher demain... Alors comme ça elle aurait un toit, et elle allait devoir travailler pour Sasuke. Elle appréhendait tout de même, son futur patron avait l'air d'une personne qu'il ne fallait pas trop titiller. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il était capable de tout. Ses maudites paroles étaient cinglantes, et pouvaient vous tailler en pièces. Au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas trop grave. Oui, le bon côté, peut-être, c'est qu'elle aurait un toit, se répéta-t-elle. Encore une pensée contradictoire, décidément ça n'allait plus du tout dans sa tête.

Elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire d'ici là, sinon elle sombrerait dans l'ennui, et l'ennui, il y n'avait rien de plus horrible. Elle sentait également que son cœur était néanmoins plus léger, grâce à« lui ». Bizarre, pourquoi grâce à « lui » ? D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de « lui » que tout ça est arrivé. Tout se mélangeait dans ça tête, est-ce qu'elle était dorénavant dans une position confortable et propice pour survivre ? Où est-ce qu'elle s'était fourrée dans la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Inconsciemment, elle se remit à réfléchir, encore et encore. Plein de choses lui étaient arrivées pendant ces derniers jours, c'était un véritable record. Elle avait l'impression que tout était contre sa pauvre personne. Toutefois, ça changeait de sa vie antérieure. Peut-être qu'elle venait de trouver une petite brèche de lumière. Sasuke, il allait la sauver, non ? Elle eut un petit rire en pensant à cela, ses souvenirs qui avaient refait surface, l'avaient rendue si niaise, quelle en régurgiterait le peu qui était dans son estomac. Après mûre réflexion, lui, la sauver ? Très drôle. L'exploiter, sûrement.

Sa pensée se dirigea vers ses affaires, évidemment, car c'était ses biens, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. C'est vrai, tout être humain qu'il est s'inquiéterait pour ses biens, oui, les hommes sont avides de propriété, ils mettent une étiquette à leur nom sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent, créant une injustice totale entre eux.

Passons, par n'importe quel miracle, elle espérait vraiment n'avoir rien perdu. Elle se releva, revisita encore une fois la pièce immaculée des yeux. Finalement, le côté positif de tout cela, c'était que ses affaires étaient là, trônant sur la chaise où Sasuke était. Apparemment, il avait eu un autre élan de gentillesse : le fait de ne pas les laisser croupir son sac sur le trottoir, aimable attention. Elle souriait bêtement, contente de ne pas avoir absolument tout perdu. Sa situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, peut-être, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de « peut-être » qui persistaient. Elle fit le blanc dans sa tête et choisit de ne plus trop y réfléchir pour l'instant. Maintenant, elle essayerait de vivre au jour le jour, elle verra bien où ça la mènera.

On toqua, qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un court moment, elle eut peur que cela soit Sasuke qui revenait sur ses pas pour lui dire cyniquement qu'il avait changé d'avis, et bien oui, pour une énième fois, il en était parfaitement capable. Mais ce n'était que l'infirmière qui venait la voir si tout allait bien. Il semblait que oui, et elle repartit comme si elle n'était jamais venue, en lui donnant quelques vivres, de quoi grignoter. Elle hésita à toucher à cette nourriture, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, mais après mûre réflexion, elle le mangea quand même, pour ne pas avoir faim après. C'est ainsi que passa sa journée, se torturer les méninges, retourner ses problèmes dans tous les sens pour aboutir à rien du tout, main en même temps, l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Le brun, une fois dans le couloir, s'arrêta pour se rendre de compte de ce qu'il avait dit, et de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi rapidement ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, cela le perturbait. Sasuke, l'homme le plus orgueilleux que la Terre n'avait jamais porté a accepté aussi rapidement ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?! D'un côté, c'est vrai qu'il avait une vie bien monotone, il espérait d'une façon très infime que cette fille au caractère tout aussi étrange et quelques fois cocasse, changerait sa routine. Il aimait aussi voir les gens dans une position délicate pour voir comment ils allaient s'en sortir, c'était fascinant. Tant mieux si la personne s'en sortait, mais lorsqu'elle échouait, c'était autant plus divertissant, il se persuadait que c'est dans ce point de vue qu'il ait accepté. De toute façon, demain, il reprendra son air indifférent, il était comme ça, et tout sera oublié. Mais une partie de lui-même voulait vraiment que cette fille soit différente des autres, celle qui lui ferait oublier sa solitude. Ce n'était pas les amis qui lui manquaient, loin de là, il n'en avait pas des masses, mais vivait très bien cette situation. Cependant, ce sentiment de ne pas être complet le tenaillait, une étrange sensation de vacuité. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être que la fameuse réponse sera auprès de cette fille.

[...]

Le réveil du lendemain était tout aussi difficile, elle avait l'impression de revivre la journée d'hier, encore cette pièce trop lumineuse à son goût.

— **Dépêche, toi, on y va !** Déclara une voix, sèche.

Il était là, Sasuke, trônant encore sur sa chaise, vêtu encore une fois de couleur sombre. Il avait retrouvé sa prestance, et elle son sale caractère, le même lors de leur première rencontre. La gentillesse du noiraud ne durait pas longtemps, c'était si éphémère.

— **Il est quelle heure ?**

— **Neuf heures**, daigna-t-il de répondre.

**— ****Il n'est pas un peu tôt ?**

**— ****Non pas du tout et dépêche-toi**.

**— ****De mauvaise humeur ?** Se risqua-t-elle.

Elle soupira discrètement. Il ne répondit pas, la voix du jeune homme était sans appel, il perdait visiblement patience. La jeune fille riait sous cape, c'était quoi cette vaine tentative de conversation ? Sasuke Uchiha était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Et encore, avec une extrême lenteur, elle rassembla ses vêtements de chambre pour les troquer avec une tenue « normale », t-shirt, jean. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle se débarbouilla rapidement le visage et prenait une douche rapide, au moins elle n'empesterait pas.

En se regardant dans miroir, elle avait une mine affreuse, pâle, avec des cernes toujours à l'appel, elle n'avait rien pour améliorer tout ça. Tant pis, elle arrangeait ses cheveux en bataille et sourit à son reflet, une nouvelle journée commençait, tout allait peut-être s'arranger, l'avenir n'était pas inscrit dans un livre, et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon la vie ne vaudrait pas vraiment la peine d'être vécue si elle était dans ce contexte-là. C'est drôle, voilà qu'un simple sourire égayait sa pensée et son fin visage.

Derrière la porte, Sasuke l'attendait. Il était sorti avant qu'elle se change, encore une gentille attention. Non, c'était juste les bases de la galanterie et de la bonne conduite.

**— ****C'est bon ?** dit-il, fatigué.

Étant de bonne humeur, elle lui rendit un grand sourire en guise de réponse. La jeune fille n'attendait rien de lui, pourtant, ses lèvres pâles et légèrement rosées s'étiraient faiblement, voir imperceptiblement, et esquissaient un fin sourire, un vrai. Cette expression qui était accrochée sur son visage était courte, beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Il était tellement léger, il avait l'air si rare, c'était comme un trésor qu'il fallait préserver. À ce moment-là, elle se sentit agréablement bien, mais étonnée tout de même, son esprit était de nouveau éthérée, chose qui n'était pas arrivée il y a longtemps. Elle espérait que cela allait durer toute la journée.

Après avoir réglé les petits papiers administratifs, les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers la voiture du brun, elle à ses talons. À peine arrivée devant son moyen de locomotion, la frêle jeune fille émit un léger étonnement. Elle qui trouvait que la bagnole de ses parents était déjà pas mal, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. La carrosserie, noire, était de tout ce qui avait de plus brillant, il y avait absolument aucune tâche. Elle était bien à la hauteur de ce riche propriétaire.

**— ****Quand comptes-tu monter dans la voiture ?**

Elle bégayait un « tout de suite », toujours sous le choc et monta dans ce monstre valant certainement un bras, ou peut-être plus. L'habitacle était tout aussi confortable, propre, aucun défaut. Le trajet était naturellement silencieux, Sakura était assise, tendue, aux côtés de Sasuke, lui n'en avait que faire de cette situation. Il gardait son légendaire sang-froid et fixait la route, elle l'enviait pour ça. Elle n'osait pas prononcer un mot, préférant que le « destin » lui montre où était sa destination et admirait le paysage banal à travers la fenêtre.

Enfin arrivés, elle sortit de la voiture, et reconnut le bâtiment qui la hantait ses derniers temps. Elle en profita pour détailler la bâtisse, n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion la dernière fois. Le grand commerce s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. De grandes baies vitrées, inondant l'intérieur de lumière, lui donnait un côté occidental. La façade était décorée par de magnifiques sculptures sûrement façonnées dans des matériaux tout aussi délicats et raffinés, qui avaient l'air de valoir une bonne fortune. L'entrée, tout aussi impressionnante, était ornée d'un tapis rouge. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir raté un bâtiment pareil, l'architecture était tout bonnement magnifique. Le brun, la ramena à la réalité, la coupant dans son euphorie.

— **Viens**, dit-il, simplement.

Elle déglutit et appréhenda son entrée, elle avait dû faire scandale, que va-t-il se passer après avoir franchi cette fameuse porte ? Qu'on la rejette ?

Sakura était derrière Sasuke, se préparant mentalement, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout, la gorge sèche, le ventre noué, son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. La rose entra dans le bâtiment, le pas lourd. C'était immense, c'était carrément démesuré. Oubliant quelque peu son malaise, son visage reflétait la stupéfaction dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses yeux sur tout ce décor presque féerique. Les imposantes baies vitrées laissaient la lumière du matin s'infiltrer dans cette grande pièce, donnant ainsi une impression de fraîcheur. Les lustres accrochés au plafond étaient tout aussi immenses, avec de milliers de petits morceaux de cristal qui reflétaient cette poudre dorée du matin, formant un véritable bijou. Des tableaux valant une fortune ornaient les murs, les corniches au plafond étaient merveilleusement taillées. Les meubles, chaque chaise était à sa place, parfaitement rangée, les tables étaient aussi ornées de belles arabesques, tout était méticuleusement fait. C'était tout simplement magnifique, cet endroit était magnifique. Tous les éléments de cette bâtisse étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Elle se reprit bien vite, pourquoi une telle stupéfaction ? Elle qui a vu sa famille se disloquer à cause de l'avidité qu'ont les hommes face à l'argent. Elle qui a été baignée dans ce monde du luxe il y a déjà plusieurs années. Cette réaction était bizarre, tous ces artifices ne devraient pas l'impressionner. Peut-être que ces dures dernières semaines de galère lui on ramollit la mémoire au point de s'émerveiller sur la moindre chose qui brillait. Sakura revint sur Terre, ce n'était pas possible de changer de façon de penser dans un si court laps de temps, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke possédait un aussi beau mobilier, mais c'était le sous-estimer.

Sasuke était curieux, pourquoi cette fille n'était pas émerveillée ? D'habitude, les gens qui passaient devant son grand commerce était tous impressionnés pas la splendeur du bâtiment, et pourquoi pas elle ? Il se mit sérieusement à douter de la providence de la jeune fille, si elle était insensible à ça, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle avait l'habitude du luxe, où un truc dans le genre. Mais quelque chose le contredit, si cette fille venait d'un milieu social plus qu'aisé, pourquoi il l'avait retrouvée à voler de la nourriture ? C'était complètement absurde, si elle était riche, elle pouvait se la payer, cette nourriture. Il était conscient que son hypothèse était tirée par les cheveux, il n'avait pas pris en compte tous les facteurs, et avait émit une conclusion hâtive. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Pourtant, il voulait en avoir le cœur net, n'aimant pas cette sensation de ne pas savoir, puis il n'avait rien à perdre.

**— ****Toute cette richesse ne t'atteint donc pas ?** C'est bizarre, tu y es habituée alors. Dit-il narquois.

Sakura sursauta, malin le bougre. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, pour Sasuke, ce silence était éloquent, il en déduit qu'il avait vu juste.

**— ****Non pas du tout, je suis émerveillée au contraire, mais je préfère rester sur la réserve, rester polie quoi.**

Sakura s'auto-blâma, c'était quoi cette excuse bidon. Il n'était pas dupe ! Pour quoi fallait-il que son cerveau produise une réplique aussi débile. Cependant, pourquoi une excuse ? Elle aurait tout simplement dit qu'elle venait d'une famille aisée, c'est tout. Étrangement, pour cette vérité là, elle avait préféré la garder pour elle même, elle ne savait pas pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi, sûrement un réflexe pour sécuriser ses arrières. En essayant de se rassurer, elle se mit en tête que c'était mieux ainsi, moins on en saurait sur elle, mieux ce serait. De plus sa « fugue » n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité, on l'étiquetterait d'enfant « pourrie gâtée », chose qui lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de son existence, comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Il ne fallait donc pas que son identité se sache, pas pour le moment du moins.

Suite à cette réponse bancale, Sasuke resta sceptique. Sachant pertinemment que cela était un gros mensonge, il passa l'éponge. Il avait toujours préféré que les gens viennent parler d'eux mêmes, c'était plus simple, de plus qu'il n'était pas pressé. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui n'était pas étouffante pourtant, il choisit de la taquiner, juste pour voir ses réactions.

**— ****Toi polie ? Tu cherches à faire de l'humour où quoi ?** S'amusa-t-il.

Mince, il avait raison, Sakura n'avait vu les choses de cette façon, quelle cruche ! Pourquoi tendre une perche aussi longue en sachant indubitablement que cela se retournerait contre elle ? Bon d'accord, elle n'y avait pas pensé du tout et a tendu une perche longue de plusieurs kilomètres, oui.

**— ****Peut-être que je deviendrai une célèbre humoriste qui sait !** Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Il resta d'abord silencieux, la fixant d'un regard incrédule.

— **Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Dit-elle, pas sûre d'elle, qu'avait elle fait de mal ?** Elle se remit à réfléchir dans tous les sens, épluchant le problème, analysant mot par mot pour pouvoir y dénicher un mot qui n'aurait pas trouvé grâce aux yeux de l'Uchiha.

Un rire franc la fit sortir de sa torpeur, Sasuke riait, attendez, cela semblait invraisemblable. Sakura le fixait, se frottant les yeux pour vérifier si elle ne rêvait pas, elle allait même à se pincer s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Réalisant que tout cela était bien vrai, elle se mit à le contempler. Sasuke était d'une beauté froide, mais son rire était tellement beau, son visage habituellement droit et stérile de n'importe quelle émotion autre que du mépris, était maintenant animé de multiples traits le rendant encore plus agréable à voir. Un rire qui était « beau », décidément, elle ne savait plus où y donner de la tête.

— **T'as fini de me mater ?**

Sakura sortit de sa rêverie et répondit au tac au tac, affolée de s'être faite démasquée ainsi. Elle qui se voulait discrète, ce n'était pas gagné.

**— ****Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! T'avais juste quelque chose dans les cheveux**.

Bravo Sakura, belle répartie, quel tact aussi, se dit-elle. Non franchement, elle aurait pu trouver mieux, mais vu l'état de son cerveau elle n'en était pas si sure.

— **Menteuse, tes yeux te trahissent, tu ne fixais pas mes cheveux.**

Satanés yeux alors ! Elle se parlait beaucoup aujourd'hui... Sakura ne répondit pas, elle était dans une impasse Sasuke était un adversaire tellement coriace, c'était indéniable. Un jour elle arriverait à lui clouer le bec, un jour.

— **Faudra trouver mieux la prochaine fois, lâcha finalement Sasuke,** amusé.

Si la prochaine occasion de lui rabattre le caquet se présentait, elle n'hésiterait pas à en user, Sakura se le promit, il n'avait à s'inquiéter sur ce sujet.

Elle se sentit bizarrement détendue malgré les piques que lui envoyait le brun, et pourquoi elle y répondait avec tant d'application ? Pourquoi, d'un coup, son caractère devenait buvable ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit de cogiter sur tout ça, elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

**— ****Suis-moi, je vais te présenter aux autres**.

À l'entente de cette phrase, elle se figea, elle avait quelque peu réussi à se calmer avec les chamailleries. Pas convaincue, elle s'exécuta mécaniquement, une horrible boule au ventre s'installait en elle. Ses mains étaient froides et moites, elle avait bizarrement froid tout d'un coup. Elle respirait de plus en plus rapidement, cherchant à expulser toute cette pression écrasante. Le trajet entre la grande salle et la cuisine s'était passé trop rapidement à son goût. Sasuke entra en premier, par contre Sakura se montrait encore un peu réticente. Il poussa un soupir, cette fille était vraiment têtue avec des réactions quelque peu étranges.

**— ****Viens, sois pas timide, idiote,** dit-il amusé.

Réticente, il lui agrippa la main, fatigué par toutes ses vaines tentatives de négociation, la tirant à l'intérieur de la cuisine, endroit qu'elle reconnaissait plutôt aisément. Elle eut un moment de stupeur, les actions de Sasuke la faisaient toujours un peu peur, il était imprévisible et n'allait pas par quatre chemins.

— **Te voilà à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas difficile de bouger des fesses,** déclara-t-il, sans aucune retenue.

**— ****Ne parles pas aussi crûment...** rétorqua-t-elle, rougissante.

Il poussa un bruit qui semblait être une moquerie, ne s'attardant pas plus, il scruta la cuisine pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une ombre dans le coin. D'ailleurs, la cuisine était toujours aussi propre, tout était parfaitement rangé, organisé. Elle soupira, tout était calme, il ne semblait âme qui vive. Sakura crut pouvoir échapper aux présentations.

— **Il n'y a personne, et si on revenait plus tard ?** Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle avait dangereusement de plus en plus d'audace vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Elle allait peut-être le regretter, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire devant lui, toujours l'envie de parler avec lui subsistait, car elle commençait déjà à apprécier sa compagnie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru commencer à tenir à quelqu'un dans un si court laps de temps. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, de se sentir aimée. Cette pensée l'écœura un peu, c'était si égoïste, vouloir être le nombril du monde. Lui ne tenait pas compte de sa remarque. Ne voyant personne, il fronça les sourcils. Sans crier gare, il frappa des mains, ordonnant un rassemblement et au passage affirmer son autorité. C'était un Uchiha et il n'avait nullement envie d'élever la voix. Le bruit résonnait fortement, tellement qu'on vous qualifierait de sourd si vos oreilles ne le percevaient pas. Sasuke perdait patience, tandis que Sakura espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il n'y ait personne. La jeune fille croisa les doigts, et espérait que sa bonne étoile reviendrait – enfin.

— **Pourquoi tu croises les doigts ?** Remarqua Sasuke.

Elle aurait tellement voulu s'enfoncer sous terre, faudrait qu'elle apprenne la discrétion un des ces jours...

Combien de fois Sasuke l'avait mise dans ces situations embarrassantes ?!

— **Pour rien du tout !**

Les broutilles passées, une tête blonde daigna enfin à se montrer, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— **Tiens ! Sasuke, tu es enfin rentré ?! Je t'avais appelé avant-hier soir, t'as décroché sans problème, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ?!** S'énerva le blond.

Sasuke porta un regard accusateur sur Sakura, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, quelque peu gênée.

— **Oh, tu ne serais pas, « l'affaire » que Sasuke devait régler ? Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté !** dit-il, amusé.

Elle n'osa pas tout suite répondre, les cheveux cachant sont visage. Elle songea vivement à s'excuser, car ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas bien du tout, normal.

— **Veuillez m'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir, enchantée de même, Sakura Haruno,** balbutia-t-elle à Naruto, agrémenté d'une grande courbette. Pour une fois, elle choisit de s'aplatir d'excuses.

— **Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas excusée comme ça quand tu m'as vu ?** Ajouta Sasuke, contrarié, et bras croisés sur le torse.

Sakura osa lui lancer un mauvais regard par inadvertance, mais se ravisa bien vite et rangea ce regard. Heureusement que Sasuke plaisantait - pour l'instant, songea-t-elle, sinon, elle ne savait pas par quel regard de tueur allait-elle être encore la victime.

— **De quoi tu parles ? Mais oui ! Ton visage me disait qu'elle que chose, enfin surtout tes cheveux**, lâcha Naruto, toujours avec un sourire rayonnant à vous réchauffer le cœur même dans les pires situations.

Sakura grimaça tout de même à la remarque de Naruto, mais reprit vite un visage neutre.

— **Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, c'est oublié ! Enfin pour moi parce que Sasuke est extrêmement rancunier, tu as de la chance d'être indemne**, plaisanta-t-il.

— **Pour être rancunier, il l'est, et capricieux aussi**, souffla la rose innocemment, sans douter que Sasuke l'entendait, évidemment.

Naruto pouffa de rire. Les deux reçurent l'un des regards mauvais de Sasuke, empli de sous-entendus, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils se calmèrent sur-le-champ. Sakura jouait dangereusement avec le fauve, elle allait en payer les pots cassés. Sasuke, lui, était fier de sa grande autorité.

— **J'ai beau être rancunier, ou même de ce que tu veux, c'est de moi que tu dépends maintenant, je peux à tout moment de mettre à la porte. Après tout, je n'ai pas raté ma vie, moi**, cracha-t-il.

C'est parti ! L'Uchiha ne supportait pas qu'on parle de lui ainsi, peu importe, qui c'était ou même de la gravité des paroles, il ne supportait rien du tout, c'était bien connu. Il pouvait être « gentil », mais pas vulnérable, du tout, et ses paroles cinglantes pouvaient faire très mal .

— **Du calme Sasuke, c'était juste pour rire**, tenta Naruto.

— **Tais, toi, tu me connais, je ne supporte pas ça.**

Naruto soupira, Sasuke était vraiment odieux lorsqu'il était ainsi - enfin il était toujours ainsi, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se demanda pourquoi le brun tenait tellement à ramener cette jeune fille, autre que pour se venger, ça c'était évident. Sakura avait beau être de nature timide, mais quand il faillait qu'elle défende ses convictions, elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre son mal aise de côté. Elle resta silencieuse devant les yeux inquiets de Naruto, puis redressa la tête, une lueur de colère et de détermination dans ses yeux.

— **Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, comme si j'avais abandonné ma famille, par pur caprice. C'est vrai, je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout claqué, tout, absolument tout. Mais es-tu au courant de mes antécédents ? Je ne pense pas, arrête donc de déblatérer des inepties pareilles à mon sujet !**

Sakura était essoufflée de sa tirade qui lui semblait incroyablement longue, bizarre, d'habitude, elle laissait les paroles vénéneuses des autres passer, mais là, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les gens changent, se disait-elle, oui, ça doit être probablement ça. Il n'y avait plus une once de peur en elle, aucune. Maintenant, c'est la haine, la rage qui prenait le dessus. Naruto, lui, ne disait rien, il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, il n'interviendra pas, sauf s'ils venaient aux mains. Le blond n'aimait pas vraiment s'immiscer dans les histoires des autres. Sasuke, la regardait avec dédain, prêt à répondre et il n'irait pas par quatre chemins.

— **De quoi je me mêles ? Regarde la réalité en face, pauvre arriérée, sans moi, tu n'es rien, tout ça est tout bonnement pathétique,** dit-il, dans un sourire purement cynique.

Sakura se tut, Sasuke avait fait mouche, elle ne s'avouait pas autant vaincue, la tension était à son paroxysme.

— **Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sasuke ! Toi, toi qui as toujours eu des parents aimants, qui t'ont toujours soutenu ! Tu es né avec une cuiller d'argent dans la bouche, rien de plus ! **

A l'entente de cette dernière réplique, Sasuke se figea, il se trouvait risible, il avait accordé un peu de sa confiance à quelqu'un et le voilà pris dans sa propre bêtise. Il se trouvait soudain naïf, naïf d'avoir pensé que cette fille serait différente, naïf d'avoir espérer de sortir de sa solitude. Tout n'était pas si facile, certains vœux semblaient être inaccessibles.

Il se souvint.

Il était toujours dans l'ombre de son frère, toujours il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, son père n'avait que d'yeux qui pour son aîné. Il avait fini par perdre confiance en lui. Sa mère était aimante et s'occupait de ses deux fils, l'un n'avait pas plus d'attention que l'autre, mais l'amour maternel ne suffisait pas à l'enfant qu'il était. Il avait besoin de la reconnaissance de son père, une fois, juste une fois l'aurait convaincu qu'il n'était pas venu au monde pour rien, qu'il n'était pas un pauvre souillon. Plus le temps passait, plus la solitude l'enclavait peu à peu de ses griffes acérées, pour enfin l'attirer dans un gouffre qui semblait sans fin. Cette ennemie impitoyable, comment lutter contre ça ? Il avait fini par se façonner un masque, il voulait dissimuler sa tristesse en ne laissant rien paraître, ne pas laisser paraître sa faiblesse.

« **_Où vas tu ?! Sasuke ? Ne pars pas, je t'en prie !_** »

C'était la voix de sa mère, c'était les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendues avant de partir pour ne plus jamais se retourner vers la maison familiale. Cet endroit, c'était son passé, en lui tournant le dos, il fuyait son passé. Il se détestait pour ça, il était tout simplement un lâche. Il n'affichait pourtant aucune émotion, il voulait exercer son art dans la cuisine et, paradoxalement, il voulait transmettre tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait, à travers ses assiettes, c'était une façon à lui de s'exprimer.

Ces paroles avec un ton follement désespéré, résonnaient en lui, il aurait voulu les repousser au plus loin de son être, mais elles étaient récidives. Si seulement l'on pouvait contrôler nos pensées ou souvenirs négatifs, pour mieux les oublier, l'homme se porterait peut-être mieux.

Revenant à la réalité, son cerveau saturait, une violente envie de meurtre s'emparait de l'Uchiha, sans réfléchir, une claque partit, il mit toute sa rage dans cette claque. Ses dents grinçaient. C'était juste la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il ne se mettait pas dans cet état si facilement, pourtant la colère empoignait bel et bien sa pensée. Le bruit résonnait à travers la cuisine. A ce moment-là, le temps s'était comme arrêté, juste le son persistait, avant de se dissiper, lentement à travers l'air. Sakura, avait mal, sa joue avait subi les conséquences de ses paroles. Elle avait mal tout aussi physiquement que mentalement, elle était énervée que Sasuke lui parle de la sorte, mais triste aussi, que le brun ait levé la main sur elle. Cette claque, elle l'avait peut-être méritée. Les larmes commençaient à perler et à rouler sur ses joues autrefois à l'allure de porcelaine.

« Oui, j'ai été naïf. »

* * *

**• **_Note de l'auteur_ _:_ Bonjour tout le monde, après tant de peine, tant de désarroi et tant d'énergie, vous avez enfin devant vous le chapitre quatre, mon dieu, il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs celui-là ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à pondre un truc potable, mais je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat. Je crois qu'il est deux fois plus long que le chapitre deux, ce dernier étant relativement court, c'est peut-être la petite compensation pour mon long et terrible retard. Bref, on est au quatrième chapitre et l'action n'a pas beaucoup évolué, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je pense que le chapitre suivant sera le dernier...

... Avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure (Hé hé, je vois de loin vos visages de stupeur ! Non ? Ah bah tant pis.) Oui, donc revenons à nos moutons, en effet, les premiers chapitres permettent de poser l'histoire, je vous l'accorde, c'est plutôt long.

Dites, lisez-vous mes palabres en fin de chapitre ? J'aimerais savoir si je ne fais pas ça pour rien. Bon et bien, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, vous cher lecteurs et lectrices. Merci de votre patience, z'êtes super ! Je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, ils ne sont pas à moi... (Naturellement)

* * *

**Merci à ma conseillère, Myee, et à ma correctrice Jennifer, elles ont fait du super bon boulot !** Comme d'habitude, on se voit à la fin du chapitre pour mes éventuelles bavardages !

* * *

**V.**

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus et réagit au quart de tour, surpris par la violence dont faisait preuve Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

— **Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !** S'écria le blond, s'empressant d'aller voir si Sakura allait bien.

— **Tais-toi, Naruto ! **

En prononçant ces quelques mots, le brun avait la mâchoire étonnamment crispée. C'est vrai quoi, à peine cette fille était entrée dans sa vie qu'elle foutait le grand bordel, touchant d'entrée de jeu son point sensible. Il en avait suffisamment entendu, il devait se calmer, par n'importe quel moyen. Pour commencer, il devait quitter cette cuisine. Et peut-être après, frapper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ou même tuer quelqu'un, tirer une latte de cigarette – ou autre. Tous les procédés étaient bons pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Puis finalement, il lâcha acerbe.

— **Tu es comme les autres, tu ne te fies qu'aux médias qui reflètent une image de ma famille idéalisée, dans laquelle je vis dans une harmonie flagrante. **

Il se retira en claquant violemment la porte. Ses dernières paroles, agressives, étaient gravées dans la mémoire de Sakura. C'était dur, très dur de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi mentir ? Elle ne s'était basée que sur les faits qu'elle avait pu voir ou apprendre. À ce moment-là, elle était exactement la même que les personnes ignobles qui défoulaient leur frustration sur elle. Faire des conclusions hâtives et se fier seulement aux apparences. Elle avait toujours vu la famille Uchiha comme une famille parfaite, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, le comportement de Sasuke le prouvait bel et bien. La culpabilité la gagnait férocement, s'infiltrant jusqu'à la moindre de ses cellules. Elle se sentait « monstre » pour avoir dit ça, comment avait-elle pu ? Comment ?

Une goutte, deux gouttes, puis trois, puis quatre, ça ne voulait décidément plus s'arrêter, c'était simple, elle pleurait. Naruto, attendri par la tristesse de la jeune fille, porta une main à son épaule, empli de compassion. D'un geste hâtif, elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans les bras, cherchant une quelconque chaleur humaine. La Haruno, qui restait légèrement méfiante face à n'importe quoi, se trouvait dans un état plus que lamentable et dans les bras d'un inconnu, quelle ironie. Mais elle voulait juste se sentir protégée, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. Cette fameuse méfiance aurait pu lui sauver la peau plusieurs fois, comme par exemple, lors sa recherche infructueuse de travail, mais par désespoir de cause, elle s'était directement jetée dans la gueule du loup.

De son côté Naruto n'hésita pas à répondre à son étreinte, aider une personne, voilà ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas rester placide face à ça.

Après quelques minutes, et quelques hoquets, Sakura commençait enfin à se calmer, pleurer, ça fait du bien tout de même. C'était comme si un énorme poids l'avait quittée, malgré ça, un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche. Lentement, elle releva la tête, réalisant qu'elle serrait Naruto de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, se trouvant bien risible à ce moment là. Forcément, câliner quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît à peine, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Gênée, elle balbutia légèrement ce qui semblait être des excuses. Elle avait pris cette belle couleur pourpre au niveau ses joues.

— **Désolée, pour... ce petit contretemps. **

— **Il n'y a pas de mal, ça s'appelle de la compassion Sakura ! **

— **Si tu le dis... **

Elle afficha un sourire, le blond lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus large, Naruto était tout simplement rayonnant. Il prit, soudain, un visage sérieux.

— **Viens, j'ai à te parler de ce qui vient de se passer. **

Bien qu'elle ait prévu le fait de devoir un jour ou l'autre mettre carte sur table toute cette horrible situation, Sakura ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter. En voyant qu'elle reprenait un visage fermé, il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle reprit malgré elle un peu confiance. Bon de toute façon, tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire face à Sasuke, mais dans l'immédiat, c'était Naruto à qui elle devai rendre des comptes. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air d'être le meilleur ami du brun. Malgré cette information incertaine, Sakura jeta par dessus bord sa méfiance protectrice, elle lui faisait confiance, le blond était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, elle le sentait. Il lui indiqua de le suivre et de parler en dehors de cette cuisine, dans la grande salle à manger. Se retrouvant face à face, Naruto, déclara doucement les hostilités.

— **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Tenta l'Uzumaki, pour apaiser cette atmosphère tendue.

— **Non, merci, c'est gentil. **

Un silence pesant venait encore de s'imposer.

— **Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'excuse d'ailleurs, mais Sasuke est vraiment susceptible, surtout en ce qui concerne sa famille. On a beau être meilleurs amis depuis longtemps, même sur ce point-là, c'est flou pour moi, tu dois avoir ça en tête. **

— **Elle resta silencieuse, que lui répondre après ça ?** Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— **Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler ainsi, mais tu n'es pas la seule fautive, lui aussi, n'aurait pas du dire de telles choses blessantes à ton égard. **

Ces paroles faisaient mal, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face. Naruto avait parfaitement raison, il continua sur sa lancée.

— **Il n'est pas très sociable comme mec, mais je sais qu'au fond il peut être sympa. **

Sakura réagit intérieurement aux paroles de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, quelqu'un de bien ? Tout ceci était risible, mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, il avait fait preuve de gentillesse à l'hôpital, son sourire, les piques qu'il lui envoyait. Mais les dernières paroles particulièrement hargneuses du brun lui restaient à travers la gorge. Elle se sentit terriblement mal, c'était bizarre, elle qui avait l'habitude des moqueries, des idées toutes faites à son sujet, malgré ça elle avait mal au cœur.

— **Tu sais Sakura, je pense que ce serait mieux que tu ailles t'excuser, il peut bouder dans son coin pendant plusieurs jours, autant l'apaiser maintenant,** reprit Naruto.

Et voilà, se dit-elle, ces paroles semblaient faire être un déclic en elle, ce sont toujours les femmes qui doivent se soumettre à la volonté des hommes. Elle avait beau être timide sur les bords, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une femme. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, elle en avait la conviction. Rassemblant son courage, elle décida de tenir tête à Naruto, pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais il fallait qu'elle se défende un peu.

— **Moi ? Aller m'excuser ? Comme le veux la règle, honneur aux hommes, non ?** Rétorqua Sakura, à moitié sûre d'elle, les yeux un peu dans le vide.

Au fond, elle avait beau prétendre avoir une part féministe dans son caractère, il subsistait néanmoins une once de crainte en elle. Si la jeune fille venait à aller présenter ses excuses, la peur prendrait inévitablement le dessus, peur de la réaction de Sasuke, peur qu'on la rejette encore une fois. Elle avait déjà essuyé plusieurs échecs de ce genre la dans sa vie, elle ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise. Le fait de revendiquer la supériorité des femmes était pour elle comme un moyen de défense, pour permettre de cacher ses peurs, ses craintes dans ce genre de situations. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de défendre pleinement cette cause.

Naruto resta pantois devant l'audace de Sakura, elle qui avait été si polie, quel revirement pensa-t-il.

— **C'est impoli de ta part, souffla Naruto**, sérieux puis amusé, **moi qui croyais que tu étais toute timide. **

— **Ce n'est pas impoli de ma part, tu l'as toi même, lui aussi est fautif, autant que moi même ! Ce sont les hommes qui doivent faire le premier pas, non ? **

Touché.

Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas faux. Le blond découvrait un peu plus les différentes facettes de cette fille, et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Ça l'intriguait, il voulait en voir plus.

—**Ouais Sakura t'es pas timide du tout là ! **

— **Que veux-tu Naruto, tout le monde n'a pas une seule facette dans sa personnalité, les gens sont pluriels. Dans le cas contraire, le monde serait bien fade, non ? **

—**Tu n'as pas tort,** soupira-t-il.

— **Et puis, je ne fais que m'adapter à la personne qui me parle. **

— **Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite ça ? **

— **Peut-être bien, mais pour le coup si tu parles avec une personne importante dans le monde du travail, tu vas employer un vocabulaire courtois, un comportement calme et réfléchi. Tu ne vas pas faire la même chose avec tes amis, avec eux, tu vas être beaucoup plus libre, je me trompe ? Et puis, il faut faire attention aux mots que l'on emploie, il faut un minimum prévoir la réaction des autres pour ne pas les vexer. **

— **Dis-moi, tu te demandes tout ça pour aborder quelqu'un ? Effectivement, il faut être un minimum réfléchi lorsqu'on s'adresse à quelqu'un, mais là, je pense que te poses un peu trop de questions, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça !** dit-il dans un sourire lumineux.

Ces paroles trottaient dans la tête de Sakura. Elle ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais c'était sa façon de penser, elle s'y accrochait fortement. Elle avait beau être convaincue de ses propos, ce que disait Naruto n'était pas faux, loin de là. C'était vrai, toute sa vie elle avait contrôlé tous ses dires, faits et gestes, enfin bon, les mésaventures qui s'étaient produites ces derniers temps prouvaient tout le contraire. Avec tout le monde elle mesurait ses paroles, jaugeant lequel de ses choix lui causerait le moins de problèmes. Mais malgré toutes ses attentions, tout ce qu'elle entreprenait avec autrui était un échec, tout le monde finissait par se lasser d'elle, puis par la laisser.

— **Oui, je me pose toutes ces questions pour aborder quelqu'un, oui, je n'arrive pas à me libérer de tout ça, oui, je n'arrive pas à avoir un comportement beaucoup plus naturel,** soupira-t-elle, **mais je sens que ces derniers temps, c'est différent. **

Avant que Naruto pu en placer une, Sasuke apparut soudainement derrière eux, leur coupant dans leur discussion, sans plus de cérémonies, il lâcha :

— **Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu m'agaces, ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici. **

Son ton était plus que froid et cassant. Son regard était plus meurtrier et dur que d'habitude, les traits de son visage étaient toujours animés par la haine. Visiblement, sa petite escapade loin de la jeune fille ne l'avait pas calmé. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir très longtemps, ces personnes insouciantes qui croient dur comme fer qu'il avait obtenu toute cette réussite dans un claquement de doigt, il en avait sérieusement plus qu'assez. Autant couper tout risque de se faire du mal en s'accrochant à quelqu'un, maintenant.

Sans plus un mot, Sakura se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie machinalement, ses membres bougeaient tout seuls, fuyant instinctivement cette atmosphère pesante et étouffante, son visage n'affichait plus aucune émotion.

— **Sakura ! Att-** tenta Naruto, mais Sasuke l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

Révolté par la cruauté de son ami, il rétorqua :

— **À quoi tu joues sérieux ? T'étais obligé d'aller à ces extrémités-là ? **

— **Je l'ai voulu donc tu t'y fais !** S'énerva le brun.

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke tourna les talons, même Naruto défendait cette fille, c'était quoi son problème ? Bizarrement, il se sentit trahi, trahi que même son meilleur ami ne le comprenne pas. Pourtant, le brun en avait des réactions violentes, ce n'était pas si rare que ça, surtout si l'on parle de sa famille, son ami le savait ça. Le blond avait toujours été auprès de lui, il connaissait ses antécédents familiaux douloureux et ne s'insinuait jamais dedans. Même dans ses pires conneries, ils étaient toujours ou presque sur la même longueur d'onde, enfin à peu près. Naruto n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds surtout s'il s'agissait d'avoir le dessus sur Sasuke, loin de là. Longtemps, Naruto avait été son rival, mais avec les années, cette rivalité s'était plus ou moins estompée. Leur amitié était légèrement ambiguë, mais néanmoins stable.

Naruto ne voulait pas en rester là, Sasuke avait disparu une nuit entière pour pouvoir retrouve une fille, il ne laisserait pas ses efforts faits en vain. Pour une fois que son ami à l'égo surdimensionné s'était accroché à quelqu'un, enfin à ce stade là le brun éprouvait seulement de l'intérêt pour cette fille. Il savait pertinemment que sa réaction avait blessé Sasuke, mais il le faisait à bon escient.

D'un geste rapide, la main de Naruto s'encra dans l'épaule de Sasuke, dans le but se retrouver face à ce dernier. Naruto n'aimait pas régler les problèmes spécialement par la force, mais sur ce coup-ci, il décocha un violent coup de poing droit dans le visage si parfait du ténébreux. Il voulait le résonner avec les mots, mais vu l'état de transe dans lequel son ami était, rien de mieux que de commencer par un bon coup dans le visage.

— **Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que -**, hurla Sasuke.

— **Boucle-la espèce d'idiot ! **

Sasuke resta surpris par les faits et gestes de Naruto, et massa sa joue douloureuse. Ils s'étaient livrés maintes et maintes bagarres, mais le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond réagissait ainsi. Les deux hommes se fixaient du regard pendant un bon moment, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre des explications. Puis dans un sourire, Naruto coupa le silence lourd qui s'était installé dans la salle.

— **C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmé maintenant ?** S'amusa le blond.

— **Quand je t'aurai rendu la pareille on verra si tu auras le même sourire,** se moqua le brun.

—**Tu es calmé je pense ! C'est fou ce qu'un coup de poing marche bien, c'est à noter. **

S'il était calmé ? Il n'en était pas si sûr, c'était juste que la douleur sur la joue le canalisait, et faisait oublier sa colère, pour l'instant.

—**Bon, crache le morceau, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu déverses ta violence sur moi. **

— **Déverser ma violence sur toi ? Pas du tout, je voulais juste de faire prendre conscience de quelque chose. **

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, de quoi est-ce que ce blond parlait ?

— **Quoi ? **

— **Allons Sasuke, ne soit pas bête, tu vas laisser Sakura partir comme ça ? **

De nouveau, ses yeux se voilaient de haine qui l'habitait i peine quelques minutes.

— **Tu voulais juste remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas la peine,**prévint Sasuke.

— **Pas du tout ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu t'investis autant pour une fille, enfin ce n'est rien du tout, mais comparé à d'habitude toute cette attention me paraît exceptionnelle. Sasuke ! Ouvre les yeux bordel ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il y a quelque chose qui attise ta curiosité chez cette fille ! Ouais, je sais qu'elle a parlé d'entrée de jeu d'un de tes sujets tabous, ça t'a vachement énervé au point de devenir la pire des ordures, mais tout le monde à droit à une deuxième chance, non ? Rattrape-là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sinon je sais que tu vas finir par le regretter. **

— **On dirait un film à l'eau de rose... Tu parles comme si j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux au point de lui courir systématiquement après, c'est vraiment niais,** souffla le brun, contenant sa colère.

— **T'es vraiment du genre borné, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, je t'ai prévenu, soit tu te bouges l'arrière-train et tu vas la chercher comme un homme niais comme tu le dis, soit tu la laisses tomber et tu le regrettas jusqu'à la fin de ta vie te connaissant. **

Naruto quitta la grande salle à manger où il s'était installé plus tôt avec Sakura, et vaqua à ses occupations, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas fier des ses dernières répliques. Mais le plus important dans tout ça c'est que le brun change d'avis, le blond espérait vraiment que son meilleur ami se remue un peu et qu'il mette sa fierté de côté pendant quelque temps, pour ça il lui faisait confiance.

Le brun lui n'avait pas cillé, il s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche et se glissa jusqu'au sol froid de la salle. Bah tiens, il devait être pathétique d'être dans cette position, mais au point où il en était, il en avait cure. Doucement, il prit sa tête entre ses bras, comme si, instinctivement, il voulait se protéger de quelque chose. Ses poings se serrèrent, et devenaient tremblants, la colère avait laissé la place à la peine, tous ces mauvais souvenirs s'étaient brusquement ravivés aujourd'hui, il en était excédé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là ? Il était si lamentable, encore une fois, il avait suivi ses pulsions et non sa raison.

Les paroles de Naruto résonnaient durement en lui, pourquoi il lui avait sorti toute cette tirade ? Il se retenait d'y penser, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et se mit à se torturer l'esprit après maintes et maintes questions, répondant à ces dernières une par une, et arriva enfin à une conclusion. Suite à cette gymnastique de cerveau, son esprit se faisait moins confus, en y réfléchissant bien Sasuke changea subitement d'opinion, tout à-coup tout lui paraît plus limpide. Son ami n'avait pas tort, Naruto avait parfaitement raison. En fait, il avait dès le début cerné le brun. Sasuke sourit doucement, il s'était visiblement trompé sur le compte du blond, il ne l'avait à aucun moment trahi, la haine l'avait sauvagement aveuglé, ce qui l'avait empêché de réfléchir correctement. Maintenant que ses pensées étaient claires, il analysa calmement la situation. Cette fille, il avait essayé de la faire venir auprès de lui, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, pour qu'à nouveau il la perde. Les choses ne se passeraient pas de cette manière, le brun en avait la conviction, il fallait qu'il la rattrape, pourquoi ? Il ne sut pas vraiment, mais dans tous les cas, il ne voulait plus vivre rongé par les regrets, préférant écouter son instinct, autant essayer. Oui, Naruto l'avait fait ouvrir les yeux, le blond lui avait en quelque sorte rendu service et n'hésitera pas à se servir ça pour lui demander de multiples choses.

D'un pas rapide, il s'extirpa de son commerce, se mettant sérieusement à la recherche de la jeune fille. Pour les dommages collatéraux, il verra ça plus tard.

[...]

Elle courait, elle courait, de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait fuir, fuir le plus loin possible, courir à s'en faire mal aux jambes, courir désespérément jusqu'à en manquer d'air, courir en prenant le risque que son cœur lâche à un moment où un autre. Ne plus voir cet idiot de Sasuke, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Sakura eut un sourire amer, cette situation, détaler comme un lapin, lui rappela la première fois où elle avait rencontré le brun. Elle avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait inlassablement. Ne pouvait-elle pas un jour de se sortir de ce cercle vicieux ? Elle se souvint fatalement de sa petite course-poursuite à pieds, et notamment les fois où ses souvenirs ont resurgi. Oui, et aujourd'hui, ils revenaient encore la tourmenter. La jeune fille pesta suite aux restes de son passé peu fameux. Les chasser en courant désespérément, la bonne aubaine !

Soudain les souvenirs se voulaient plus encombrants, elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour penser à autre chose, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'esprit l'emportait dans cette confrontation. À moins d'être dotée d'une grande capacité de contrôle de soi-même, la tâche se relevait excessivement difficile. Quelle horreur, penser à ces faits qui lui laminaient le cœur dans une situation si critique. Instinctivement, elle scruta dans les environs – on ne sait jamais, le jeune homme qu'elle avait cru si bien reconnaître i peine quelque jours était peut-être dans les parages - il manquait plus qu'elle devienne folle.

Ce jeune homme en question avait des cheveux noir de jais – comme ceux de Sasuke, mais qui était plus ternes, une peau d'une pâleur cadavérique contrastant avec sa chevelure sombre, c'était Saï. Elle l'avait aimé de toutes ses forces et quiconque ne pouvait réfuter cela, personne. L'amour qu'elle lui portait était sincère et profond, mais malgré ça, il n'avait eu aucune vergogne à la délaisser et l'humilier en public pour partir pour une autre fille, Karin. Sakura en était dégoûtée par une telle trahison, quoi de plus normal, qui régirait bien après une telle humiliation ? C'était couper des liens solides entre des êtres, enfin, ce lien qu'elle avait « crée » avec le jeune homme lui semblait factice maintenant.

Elle le haïssait certes, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, mais lesquels ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, c'était peut-être de la compassion. C'était vrai, dans l'état des choses, elle ne pouvait que compatir, elle était tiraillée par deux sentiments si contraires. Karin avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas. C'était une fille très intelligente, ses cheveux flamboyants qui ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos, son visage resplendissant de beauté et son corps aux proportions parfaites, tout ça faisait d'elle d'une fille idéale en somme. Il fallait avant tout noter que cette fille avait malin plaisir à rabaisser quelqu'un sans aucun scrupule si cette personne ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. Ayant de nombreux moutons, garçons comme filles, à sa suite, Karin était comme on dirait passer maître en la matière. En se rappelant de son statut d'ancienne victime de la rousse, Sakura en frissonna. En ces temps durs, la solitude et la vulnérabilité étaient des entités constamment présentes. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses subissait tant bien que mal leurs propos injurieux, en essayant de garder toute sa dignité en passant.

N'en pouvant plus, elle sentit les limites de son corps arriver, mais aussi de son esprit, elle décida d'aller se prostrer contre un quelconque mur, attendant que quelque chose vienne interférer pour que son misérable futur change. Se faire du mal psychologiquement en réfléchissant sur sa situation, sur de divers scénarios pour s'en sortir, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Fatiguée, elle s'assit contre un mur sale, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, attisant la curiosité et les moqueries des passants.

Voulait-elle mourir, ici et maintenant ? Non pas du tout, elle voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour positiver, elle n'arrivait pas, sa situation était vraiment trop désespérée. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce genre de personne à se lamenter avec des pensées les plus sombres, bien sûr elle se lamentait, un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs mais d'une façon un peu plus modérée, sous la forme de râlements incessants. Jamais elle n'irait à des extrémités en allant se tuer, surtout si c'est d'une mort douloureuse.

Sa volonté d'aller de l'avant était présente, mais pour le moment, elle se sentit définitivement au pied du mur. Comment se sortir de ce guêpier lorsque vous n'avez plus aucune ressource ? Si elle pouvait au moins commencer sur des bases solides, ce serait déjà plus réaliste, comment voulez-vous bâtir un immeuble sans fondations ? De plus, en remarquant qu'elle avait oublié de prendre le peu des ses affaires, elle ne put s'empêcher de pester silencieusement, sa remontée de pente commence mal, très mal.

[...]

Il la recherchait depuis déjà deux heures, sans succès, sa détermination commençait sérieusement à s'étioler. Il était parti à la recherche de la jeune fille sans aucune piste, c'était un très mauvais plan. Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'était « Naruto » qui s'affichait à l'écran. Dans un moment pareil Sasuke l'aurait sans doute ignoré, mais par désespoir de cause, il décrocha, espérant sérieusement que le blond l'aiderait un peu dans sa course et recherche effrénée.

— **Quoi ? **

—**Salut Sasuke ! Je t'appelle pour te demander si tu sais où est-ce qu'on avait rangé les carottes, ce serait sympa de me le dire parce que je ne les trouve pas là. **

Sasuke manqua de jeter le téléphone à terre, mais se reprit, il ne devait pas lâcher, pas maintenant.

— **Bordel Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment !** Il hurla presque dans le pauvre combiné.

— **Je te rappelle que c'est l'heure du service !**

— **J'ai une urgence-là, espèce d'abruti. **

Le blond ne releva pas « abruti » et continua sur sa lancée.

— **Ah bon ? Quelle urgence ?** Dit-il sur un ton faussement innocent.

— **Tu le sais très bien ! Alors ne pose pas la question, enfoiré. **

Bien sûr que le blond savait que « l'urgence » de Sasuke était de ramener Sakura, mais dieu que c'était drôle de mettre le brun dans tout ses états.

— **Alors ? Tu l'as retrouvée ? **

— **Tu as vraiment l'impression que je l'ai retrouvée ?**

— **Non pas du tout !** Renchérit le blond.

Sasuke finit par raccrocher, ne pouvant pas supporter plus.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il courait, prenant les rues, dans une direction parfaitement aléatoire. Ne pouvant vraiment pas la retrouver en comptant sur la chance, il s'arrêta, foncer tête baissée ne le mènerait à nul part. La connaissant, elle n'avait pas vraiment assimilé le plan du quartier, il en déduit qu'elle n'avait pas pu courir aussi loin dans sa fuite, qu'elle avait du s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle ou pour se morfondre dans un coin.

Le périmètre de recherche s'était considérablement rétréci. Et bien, ne pas se laisser reposer sur la chance, mais de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation était plus rentable. Il se mit en route au plus vite pour ratisser les moindres recoins et espérait juste que Sakura n'avait pas trop bougé de sa place.

[...]

Sakura ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle s'était recroquevillée dans ce coin fort insalubre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'on était en fin d'après-midi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Cette situation l'énerva, vraiment, se retrouver à nouveau en position de faiblesse était extrêmement frustrant. Même si les paroles de ce brun acerbe étaient dures, une partie d'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ce serait mentir si elle n'avait pas apprécié être en compagnie de Sasuke, elle s'était inéluctablement accrochée à lui.

La jeune fille serra les dents, comment pouvait-elle penser à toutes ses choses mièvres ? Vouloir voir Sasuke ici et maintenant ? La bonne blague ! Si seulement elle pouvait enlever ses pensées contradictoires, elle se trouvait tellement stupide. Normalement, elle devait s'en réjouir ! Sa première tentative de fuite face à lui, lui a valu un séjour à l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui Sasuke l'avait laissée partir, c'était synonyme de liberté. C'est ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré non ? Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve là, misérablement assise sur le sol froid, sans aucune volonté de partir, sans aucune volonté de recouvrer une « liberté » tant espérée. Alors c'était ça, ce n'était pas la « liberté » qui la captivait maintenant, mais quoi ?

Elle marqua une pause dans sa longue et interminable réflexion, mais ses pensées viraient encore à Sasuke. Il n'était pas spécialement méchant comme personne, mais ni très gentil, susceptible, odieux par moments. D'accord, tous ces derniers adjectifs le décrivaient comme une personne imbuvable, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas comme si le court moment de plaisanteries après l'épisode le l'hôpital n'avait pas marqué la jeune fille. C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré de nombreux signes de réticence de sa part, elle voulait retourner auprès de lui, était-ce l'amour ? Non pas vraiment, mais c'était quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, elle voulait juste être auprès de Sasuke. Depuis tout le temps qu'elle se torturait l'esprit sur comment survivre, elle en venait à une conclusion pure et simple : elle espérait tout au fond d'elle que cela soit Sasuke qui vienne la retrouver, lui et lui seul.

_ **Idiot, viens me chercher,** souffla-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle pensait parler dans le vide, une voix rauque lui répondit.

_ **L'idiot en question est là, donc si tu veux toujours le suivre, lève ton derrière, on y va. **

« Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, était-ce lui ? »

* * *

_• __Note de l'auteur__:_ HELLO ! Comme toujours, j'ai mis des plombs pour le pondre celui-là, ce satané chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais je l'aime bien, paradoxal hein ? Bref, il est super long, mais un peu moins que le chapitre précédent, je crois. L'histoire est enfin mise en place (Enfiiin !) Donc pour la suite, ça devrait logiquement avancer plus vite, ça avancera plus vite dans l'action, j'en conviens, pas pour l'écriture, je serais toujours aussi à la bourre. Je n'écris pas vite, c'est vraiment l'horreur, en plus la rentrée arrive à grand pas, c'est horrible ! D'ailleurs, vous me dites souvent que Sakura s'en prend plein la tronche, tout le temps, je ne considère pas que c'est une offense hein ! C'est vrai que je n'y vais pas trop de main morte, pourtant ça m'amuse, et non, je ne suis pas sadique. Je serais peut-être plus clémente pour la suite, mais ce sera à voir. Je ne vous cache pas que le chapitre suivant va être encore plus retardé, enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne sais jamais, en tout cas, si je tarde, ne vous en faites pas ! Je n'abandonne en aucun cas ma fiction. Ce qui pourrais me ralentir, est le fait que j'ai d'autres projets de fiction, j'espère qu'ils verront le jour, un jour. (J'y travaille, j'y travaille). Aussi, je participe à un concours, et il faut vraiment que je me presse pour le finir, il faut que je boucle tout ça.

Après, Karin, je vous vois déjà venir, encore elle qui à le mauvais rôle ! Alors je voudrais mettre les choses au clair, elle ne sera pas une fille sans cervelle, franchement pour ma part, la catégoriser comme une _bitch_, oui une _bitch,_ est tout simplement irréalisable, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de ça dans ma fiction, dans aucun cas. Personne ne sera sans cervelle et sans aucune personnalité, c'est juste atterrant de faire ainsi. Pour tout vous avouer, parfois je peux pester contre elle, tout simplement que je partisante du SasuSaku, enfin vous me comprendrez, mais elle reste un personnage qui peut-être sympa, mais mon avis change constamment. Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de mettre Karin dans ce rôle, et puis j'aime la mettre avec Saï c'est un couple carrément peu probable mais ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve.

J'ai pondu un énorme bla bla, j'espère que vous l'avez lu, dans le cas contraire, ben, je ne peux rien faire... En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, les reviews ne seront pas de refus, ma foi ! (Je désespère un peu...)

A la prochaine !


End file.
